The road to nowhere
by unopeneddoors
Summary: It's winter break and all the 7th years are going to a romantic log cabin get away. Lily's excited untill she finds out that she has to spend 4/5 hours alone in a car with James Potter...now they're lost...what will happen? 1st fanfic please review! xxxx
1. Coupled

Lily grabbed her suitcase and ran down the stairs to the grand foyer. She had overslept, missed breakfast and forgotten almost everything the first time she had packed. Her lungs and arms ached as she raced towards the coach that would whisk her away to a snowy white paradise. She saw the coach in the distance along with her best friend Jamie-lee, who at the moment was looking anxiously at her watch and skimming the snow for any sign of Lily. The rest of Hogwarts' cloaked 7th years piled into the already crowded coach and Lily watched in dismay as Jamie-lee was also ushered inside its warm and spacious seating area.

A tall dark haired figure was shoving suitcases into the back of the coach and Lily groaned when she realized who it was…

Potter…

Oh how she loathed him, how she wished he would just go away and stop being such an arrogant, pig headed, pratt. He turned to see her rosy cheeked and breathing heavily.

Oh how he _**adored**_her, how he wished she'd just say yes…just the once…She looked so beautiful in the snow; the white canvas really brought out her fiery red hair, the rosiness of her cheeks on her pale skin, her luscious English-rose lips, how much of a vibrant green her eyes were…

"All right there Evans?" He smirked at her fly away appearance, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Not now that you're here," She snapped, shoving the suitcase into his chest. That was the only downfall about leaving for the Snowy Hill Inn. Despite the snow and the log cabins and the initial fun she would have…Potter would be there…ruining everything with his pig-headedness.

She sighed and walked around the edge of the coach, making her way to the entrance. Professor Slughorn was standing at the coach door with enormous checklist, ticking off students as they passed through.

"…And that just leaves…Evans and Potter…well it looks like we've found our two…" he said beaming at Lily.

"…Our two?" Lily asked, slightly confused.

"Well yes Evans, we did say on the consent form that there would be two students without seat on the coach…"

"Well then…how will we get there?"

"Potter will drive of course!"

Lily froze as the whole coach began to snigger. Herself and Potter…_**alone**_…for four/five hours in one car!?

"But sir…!"

"Evans all the seats are taken. I am sorry Lily but you should have gotten here earlier…"

Lily looked up at the coach window to find Jamie-lee in a nearby window seat.

"Sorry…" She saw her mouth apologetically. She could have punched almost every kid in sight in the face by the way they were looking at her. Everyone knew how much she hated Potter and everyone knew how much Potter adored her whilst at the same time, irritate her…they could never get along. Everyone somehow had got it into their heads that they were destined for each other, that Lily had a deep and unsung passion for James that ate away at her every second of the day. How wrong they were. This was going to be her worst nightmare.

Lily cringed as she heard a few wolf whistles emerge from the coach, undoubtedly aided by Sirius Black. She stomped towards a grinning James and yanked open the car door.

"Don't you dare say one single-"

"Relax Evans," James smiled, "Don't get any hotter than you already are"

He winked as Lily pulled a face of disgust.

"Do you realize how truly awful that joke was Potter?"

"Preposterous! True jokes are always funny!"

Lily groaned and slumped into the car, folding her arms.

"Ready when you are guys!" James yelled to the coach in front before taking his seat next to Evans. The coach started up and James turned the key. They rolled out of Hogwarts grounds and made their way towards the Snowy Hill Inn.

James chuckled to himself as Lily still sat slumped and sulking, staring out of the window.

"Aw come on am I really that bad Evans?" He grinned, reaching out for her ribs.

"Touch me and die Potter…" She snarled, eyeing his hands with mistrust.

"Why? Are you ticklish?" James smiled mischievously.

"No…I'm just allergic to big headed, arrogant, obnoxious toe rags"

"Aw Evans that hit me right here…" James said wobbling his bottom lip and indicating his heart.

"I'll hit something else in a minute if you don't watch the road"

"Seriously though Evans what is your problem?"

"MY problem?" Lily shrieked incredulously, "Lets see, you're a complete idiot that picks on absolutely everyone, you're an utter show off thinking that it's actually a _**skill**_ to catch that little golden kidney stone with wings, you mess up you hair thinking that it makes you more attractive when really it makes you look even more like an idiot and you think that you're such a catch and honestly I don't see how everyone can like you at all or think you're in anyway attractive because your just…just a…ARGH!"

Lily slammed her back into the seat and violently rotated her head so tat she stared out of the window and not at James.

"Geez and there was me thinking you didn't like me…"

They sat in silence for a while, Lily gazing out of the window, James following the coach in front. James chuckled as he saw Sirius making face at the back of the bus. Lily pulled an irritable face at Sirius.

Idiot…

"Lily…"

"What?"

"I left your suitcase under the tree…"

"You…please tell me you're joking Potter…"

"I…when you gave it to me I put it aside so I could fit the ones I already had…I guess I forgot about it…"

"Oh this just proves how much of an idiot you really are Potter!"

"Should I turn back?"

"Well I'm not going to stay in the same clothes every day!"

"We're going to lose the coach…"

"So? We'll just get a map from Hogwarts and make our own way there…it can't be that difficult!"

"Cant you just...?"

"Potter…we are going back for it…end of story"

"Fine…" James sighed, "Women…"

"Ha! Says the one who left it there!"

James turned the car back towards Hogwarts.

"Cant we just use a summoning spell?"

"If you paid any attention in lessons you would no that Hogwarts has a protective charm around it that won't let anything come in or out of it via magic..."

"Ok…fine…we're turning back…"

They drove back through the large iron gate to where the coach had been previously parked. There, underneath a large fir tree was Lily's red suitcase. She rushed out and grabbed it, shoving it into the boot of the car.

"Accio road map!" James called. Suddenly, at least six or seven maps flew out of the school and into James' open arms.

"Ready?" He asked Lily.

"Yea…" She mumbled, getting back into the car.

"Right you take the map, dictate and I'll drive…"

"Right…" Lily said feeling slightly uncertain.

They pulled out of Hogwarts once more and began to head back in the direction in which they came from.

"Left or right?" James asked when the came to a split in the road.

"Erm...err…left?" Lily said uncertainly, opening every map in sight, looking extremely confused.

"Don't ask me tell me!"

"Well I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know? You've got the map!"

"All the maps are wrong!"

"How can a map be wrong?"

"You just asked for road maps not maps of this area or Snowy Hill inn or anything!"

"Oh well I am sorry miss perfect! You're the one who got me to turn back!"

"You're the one who left my stuff there!"

"Yea well-"

"James look out!"

James swerved and dodged the railing separating the two roads, turning to the left side of the division. The two slammed into the back of their seats, rigid and shocked.

"James you're going to get us killed!"

"Why couldn't you just tell me where we're supposed to be going?"

"I told you the maps are of random places! Some look ancient!"

"Well…let's hope this is the right way…maybe we'll find a service station on the way. They'll have a map right?"

"Yea…"

"So…we keep driving?"

"Yea…until we find a service station…"


	2. Confusion

The road seemed endless…long and straight with no one around and no sign of it taking any other direction. The roads were icy and dozens of bare trees and snow-covered evergreens lined the tarmac. Lily and James sat in silence, unable to say anything with the fear of actually being _**lost. **_The prospect of a break from their N.E.W.T's had turned into some kind of quest. They had no food, little money and had no idea where they were, and worst of all…they were lost _**together.**_

James tapped absentmindedly on the steering wheel with his fingers as they drove, trying to break the silence.

Tap, tap, tap

Tap, tap, tap

The unspoken words between them were deadly and the tapping got louder and faster.

"Can you stop doing that?" Lily said through gritted teeth. James stopped immediately.

"Ahem...PMT…ahem" James muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Lily snapped, her eyes ablaze.

"Aww Evans you're so cute when you're angry…" James grinned sheepishly.

"Oh shut up Potter! Go on…what did you say?"

"Nothing Evans…"

"No…you said some-…Potter it's a service station!"

James grinned as a luminous service station appeared on the horizon.

"I told you my plan was foolproof…a little faith Evans, a little faith…"

They pulled in and hurried out of the car. The air was cold but it was much fresher than that inside the car and therefore welcome. Lily pulled her coat tighter around her to keep in some warmth from the car and hurried after James into the little café/restaurant visible through the scattered and slightly grimy windows.

James rushed inside out of the snow, sat at a nearby table and beckoned Lily to sit with him, beaming to himself.

"Ok so your plan worked, get over it Potter," Lily snapped, trying not to laugh at how pleased he was with himself. A small smile broke her serious mask and James laughed.

"You're a lot prettier when you smile Lily-flower"

"Lily-flower?" Lily snarled looking livid.

"A little pet name I made for you that thought suited you" He winked.

"Potter you are such an irritating Pratt," Lily hissed through her teeth and she stormed off towards the magazine and leaflet rack. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did he have to infuriate her so much? Why did it have to be him that she had wound up getting lost with?

She felt James close behind her and saw his arm reach out for a local map. A sudden jolt of electricity shot through her as she felt his hand on her waist as he stretched to reach it.

"Found a map Lily-flower…" He grinned before making his way to the counter.

What was _**that **_about? She shook it off and turned her attention to the assorted pastries through the glass of the counter. Her stomach rumbled angrily; she hadn't eaten at all today.

"Oh Lily flower...?" James called from the till, "Can you come here for a second dearest?"

Lily narrowed her eyes and stomped towards James.

"What?" She growled.

The girl behind the counter giggled and James shot her a wink. The girl blushed, smiling to herself. Suddenly Lily wanted to wipe that smile right off her face. She couldn't understand why…she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Erm…well…I'm not from here am I honey…" He said waving the muggle money around.

"Oh…right…how much?"

"Two pounds seventy…" The girl said. Urgh! Her voice was so irritating! James leaned against the counter on one arm smiling at her whilst Lily counted the money. The girl bit her lip, positively beaming. Acid burned within Lily's stomach and her fists shook as she restrained herself from hitting the girl.

"Take it off Potter whatever this is…" Lily barked as he continued to check out the girl. James turned round looking completely confused.

"Take what off…?"

"Never mind…" Lily grumbled

James looked puzzled for a while before turning to the girl behind the counter once more, indicating Lily and doing mouth actions with his hand. Lily slammed the money onto the counter.

"There!" She yelled "Two seventy!"

She marched over to the cold drinks and picked out a coke. Pushing past James, she walked back to the counter slamming it onto its surface.

"Add that will you!" She barked and the girl quickly punched in the serial code looking extremely embarrassed.

"Hey leave off Sally Evans, she's had a hard days work…" James said, throwing the girl a soppy, pouty look.

"Get lost Potter!" She yelled, cramming the rest of her money into…_**Sally's **_hands, grabbing the bottle and storming out into the car park.

"Evans! Hey! Evans!" James flashed Sally one last smile and ran out into the car park.

"Evans!"

"What?!"

"What _**is**_ your problem? I don't think I'll ever be able to understand you!"

"Drop it Potter!"

"You just walked out in a right mood and you expect me to drop it!?"

"I said drop it!"

She pulled on the door handle but it was locked.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily screamed and stomped off down the icy road by herself.

"Evans! EVANS! LILY!" James yelled as she disappeared further into the distance. The sky had turned a dark blue in the twilight and James watched the horizon helplessly for her to return.

"Urgh!" James huffed before he jumped into the car and started the engine. He slowly drove down the road searching through the inky blue snow for Lily. Eventually he came across a small silhouette strutting down the side of the road. He crawled beside her and wound down the window.

"Excuse me miss but I'm looking for a very pretty red-head with a bad temper,"

"Go die Potter…"

"Evans how did you expect to get anywhere?"

"I've got legs…"

"What about your precious suitcase?"

"Oh screw the stupid suitcase…"

"It's a shame you didn't think that earlier isn't it Lily-flower"

"Is this supposed to entice me back into the car Potter? 'Cos if it is you're failing miserably…"

"What did you mean earlier? When you said take it off?"

"You were making me want to hit her…"  
"What?" James chuckled, "No I wasn't!"

"Oh so I just hated her at first glance?"

"Maybe you were jealous Lily-flower" James joked.

Lily stopped walking down the road and James had to reverse a little to get back to where she was.

"JEALOUS! OF WHAT? YOU AND THAT LTTLE-"

"Easy now Evans, lets not hurt poor Sally's feeling"

"Oh Potter you really are the biggest-!"

"Uh-uh-uh Evans…your language is terrible tonight."

Lily stood there, panting with rage, staring at him with loathsome eyes.

"Just get in the car Lily petal huh?"

"Lily petal now is it?"

"It varies…I think of new ones every day" he winked.

Lily paused staring at him.

"Potter…do you swear that you never put anything on me?"

"You think I'd do that Lily flower?"

"Be serious for the minute!"

"I am Evans…deadly…"

Lily stared at him for a few seconds.

"I…I can't explain what happened back there…it was like…I wanted to hit her…"

"Jealous much?" James laughed and Lily shot him a glare.

"Come on Evans…get back in the car…we have a maaaaaap…" he said, singing the word map as he waved it around.

"Fine…but if you ever even attempt to put a spell on-"

"Evans…look into my eyes…"

Lily stared into James' eyes, for a split second she found herself lost in them, the hazel colour was mesmerising. She had never realised it…but she had never properly looked him in the eyes before.

"I swear to you…I would never…EVER…put a spell on you Evans…pinky promise…"

He grabbed her hand and wrapped his little finger around hers. One again that unexpected bolt of electricity returned for the brief moment that their skin touched.

"Now please Lily petal…get in the car?"

Lily swallowed hard…what was going on? This had never happened to her before…she couldn't explain it…

"Fine…" She breathed and slowly got into the car.

"Are you ok Evans?" James asked her a little concerned.

"I…I don't know yet Potter…let's wait and see…"


	3. Rummy and rabid thestrals

The two continued along the road, turning here and there as the tarmac came to a stop and a long path of filthy snow stretched out ahead.

"Straight through Evans?"

Lily fumbled around with the map, swivelling round to get a good view of the area. There were no road signs and it was pitch black apart from the headlights glare on the mucky snow in front.

"Yea…if this is Malt Road…"

"Well aren't you supposed to know that?"

"Look Potter I'm trying…and anyway _**you're **_the one that's driving, did it not occur to you to look where you're going?"

"You're supposed to_** tell**_ me where I'm going Evans"

Lily sighed and strained her neck to get a good view of the road ahead.

"Ok…just…drive straight on…"

"Are you sure?"

"No…but there must be something up there…a sign…a shop…a village…anything!"

James pushed down on the pedal and the car rolled forewords sending grimy snow flying all over the sides of the car. Lily squinted her eyes in an attempt to get a better view of the area.

"God…it's so dark…I cant see a thing…"

"They say that a lunatic lives round here you know…"

"Oh shut up Potter that's so cliché!"

"No…I'm serious…the car stops all of a sudden and the victims don't understand why it's stopped…when the truth is he's got a group of rabid thestrals to surround the car…"  
"Potter that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Lily laughed, "Just shut up and keep driv-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The car skidded to a halt and James revved the engine trying desperately to get it going again.

"What the hell!? I was Joking!" James said looking shocked, "OK there is no way…I'm going to go look…"

"No don't do that!"

"Aww Evans…"

"No this is a joke isn't it? You're going to go out there and disappear and then slam into my window wearing some creepy mask!"

"Too many horror movies Evans…far too many..." James laughed, stepping out of the car. Lily watched anxiously as James circled the car. Suddenly James stopped near the bonnet and began to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Lily asked, still a little nervous.

"The tyres stuck in a hole Evans…that's all" James said through his laughter, "You should have seen your face!"

"Shut up Potter!" Lily blushed, but James continued to laugh.

"Well I don't see what's so funny! How is the fact that we're stuck funny?" Lily barked and James suddenly stopped.

"Well…we could try pushing…"

"No Potter…_**you**_ can try pushing, I'll start the engine…"

James sighed and walked to the back of the car whilst Lily changed seat.

"Ready?" Lily asked, tightening her gloves.

"Go for it…" James called from behind.

"Right…"

Lily pressed down hard on the pedal as James pushed. The car jerked but it didn't move.

"Try it again!" James called from behind and Lily obeyed. The car did exactly the same as before but it wouldn't budge.

James walked around the edge of the car back to the drivers seat. He passed the open door placed his crossed arms on the doorframe, leaning in towards Lily.

"This might be a stupid question but have you got one of those muggle thingies that you use to talk to people?" He asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"A phone?"

"Yes…?" James smiled, unsure as to whether or not it was actually called a phone.

"Yea… it's in my suitcase…"

Lily got out of the car and round the back. Her footsteps crunched beneath her and wisps of condensation emerged from her nose and mouth; it was so cold. She pulled on the handle and opened the boot before unzipping the side pocket of her suitcase, revealing her silver mobile phone.

"Question…" James said, "Why didn't you use it before? When we lost the coach I mean…"

"I checked it before we left Hogwarts and at the service station…there was no signal…"

"Any signal now?"

"Not even one bar…"

James raised an eyebrow.

"That means no…" Lily explained. James groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do we do now?" Lily asked.

"Looks like we're staying here doesn't it Evans…"

"Here?" Lily asked shocked.

"Oh come on Evans that story was a joke…"

"No…it's not that, it's just…"

"Look Evans I'm sure they're looking for us ok? We should have been there hours ago and they're hardly going to forget us are they, with our reputation…"

Lily shook in the cold as she looked around at her dark surroundings.

"Fine…but if you dare touch me…"

"I swear on my life Evans that I won't touch you…much…" James grinned.

"Potter you really are the biggest pig…"

James beamed as he wound down his car seat a little bit.

"Where are you crashing Lily flower? In the back or next to me…?"

"The seat furthest from you…" She growled, jumping in the back.

James turned the heater up a little higher and left the car running for a while before switching off the engine.

"Try not to open any of the windows…I want to keep the heat in…" he said before switching on the light above his head. Lily curled up in the back seat, pulling down the middle armrest that would become her temporary pillow.

"Potter?"

"Yea?"

"What are we going to do in the morning? You know…if no-one comes by then…"

"I guess…we walk until you get more…bars?"

Lily nodded and the awkward silence came crashing down on them. James sat staring out of the windscreen, occasionally his eyes flicked towards Lily's reflection. She was so pretty…curled up in a little ball, her flaming red hair spread out on the arm rest, wild and silky smooth, her eyes so vibrant they seemed to glow in the darkness, her skin so pale and how her cheeks always seemed to be rosy, her lips so full…and red…and kissable…

James shook his head trying not to think about that, she didn't like him…he had to accept that. He swore to himself at the end of his sixth year that his seventh would be free of all Lily thoughts…no more girlfriend talk…no more hoping, no more wishing. She would never say yes and he had to accept that. He had to stop feeling so downhearted when he thought of her.

James rolled over in his seat, his eyes scrunched up tight in concentration.

Think about something else…anything else…

James sighed heavily…this was hopeless.

"Lily…?"

"Hmmm?"

"I…I erm…I was wondering…"

Lily's eyes flung open in shock. Oh God not here…anywhere but here…now…

Suddenly, James' heart couldn't do it anymore; he didn't want to feel that way…instead he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you mind if I turn out the light…?" James asked instead, hoping that she hadn't just read his thoughts.

"N-no I don't mind…" Lily said her heart beat slowing.

James nodded and turned out the light, returning to his position, turning away from her. He didn't even trust himself facing her; one look and his heart would yearn for her even more.

Lily watched him anxiously; this wasn't like James at all.

He had called her Lily more than once today; he only ever did that when he was being serious. He had only just called her Lily now…to ask her a question like that? Of all the times he had asked her out he had called her Evans…well…apart from the last two…that had worried Lily a bit; just how much _**did**_ Potter care about her?

She watched his shoulders rise and fall a little as he breathed slowly and wondered whether he was still awake.

For a moment she wondered what it would be like if she had said yes to Potter. She had never seen him with another girl. She wondered whether this was because of her and a wave of guilt washed over her; Potter had never really done anything to her. Sure Severus had become somewhat of a target for James…and yes he was a bit of a show off…but this year he was different.

"Hey Potter…?"

James' eyes flicked open. Should he pretend to be asleep? His head was too full of Lily right now for his own good…should he try and avoid her until morning? Somehow he just couldn't do it.

"Yea L-Evans?"

"I…I can't sleep…"

What did that mean? What should he say to that?

"Want to erm…play Rummy?"

**_What?_** James sat up, swivelled round to face her and eyed her suspiciously.

"Rummy?" he laughed as she revealed a packet of cards from her front pocket.

"I always play it when I go on holiday…why not when I'm lost?"

James raised his eyebrows and watched her wave the packet of cards around a little with a smile on her face. This was a first...since when had Lily Evans had a decent conversation or offered to spend a little time with him?

"Give me seven Evans" James laughed shaking his head, unable to believe his luck and took his place opposite Lily.

What was the point in trying to forget about her when they could get lost together play Rummy in the middle of nowhere?


	4. The ace of hearts

James stared down at the cards in his hands.

_**5,6,7,8 of diamonds…Ace, Ace, Jack…**_

All he needed was the one Ace to win, the Ace of hearts.

Lily eyed him suspiciously as he fanned his cards out further, scrutinizing each one as he did.

"Would you just make your move Potter?" Lily snapped, "You've been staring at them for ages!"

"It's all about strategy Evans…keep a straight face and try not to give anything away…"

"That's poker! Do you actually know how to play?"

"Of course I do! Look all I need is the Ace of…" James paused, stunned that he had just given himself away, "Aww Evans!"

"What? I didn't make you tell me what you've got!"

"Yea you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"The games ruined now anyway," James said, throwing his cards down on the armrest between them.

"Ha!" Lily laughed.

"What?"

"I needed your jack to win anyway…" Lily said throwing her own pile on top of James'.

"I don't believe it…" James laughed.

"What?"

"All I ever needed was your hea-" James stopped; feeling a little embarrassed at the double meaning of what he was about to say.

"You what?" Lily asked, a little confused at why he had suddenly stopped.

"I-I needed your Ace of hearts to win…" James mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh…" Lily said a little embarrassed.

There was an awkward pause between them as they both realized what had just been going through each other's head.

"You…wanna play another round?" Lily asked.

James didn't answer; he was too busy thinking things over.

"Evans…how many games have we played?" James asked after a long pause.

"Erm…quite a few…why?"

"I'm just wondering…what time do you reckon it is?"

"Erm…early hours of the morning probably…?"

"Morning huh? So that means we've gone a good few hours in each others presence without a single argument…"

Lily opened her mouth to say something but closed it again; the truth was, she didn't really know what to say. She lowered her head instead, her fiery red hair partly concealing her face.

"In all seriousness Evans…why _**do**_ you hate me?"

Lily raised her eyebrows, a little taken aback by his question. She raised her eyes to his and once again found herself slightly mesmerised by them. Quickly, she lowered her eyes again; she didn't like how his eyes made her feel…it was so confusing finding someone you dislike mildly attractive.

"I don't hate you Potter you just…the things you do sometimes are just…"

Lily didn't know what to say; already the playfulness in the atmosphere had evaporated, leaving behind an atmosphere so awkward and electric that just one wrong word could trigger something unpleasant.

"You don't know do you?" James said seriously, "I just don't understand you Evans…how can you hate someone for no reason?"  
"Oh Potter there are plenty of reasons why I dislike you! I just…wouldn't go as far as to say that I hate you…"

"Tell me the reasons…"

"I told you before…"

"Well then tell me again!"

"Why!?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me when we can _**do**_ this if we just _**tried**_!"

Lily stared at James transfixed and frightened at the same time.

"Potter…I've told you before…I-I don't-"

"I know Lily I know! But…but even if you don't like me that way, can't we just stop fighting? Can't you call me James? Can't you just look over all the stupid things I've done before and just see _**me**_?"

"Potter I can't help that we don't get along-"

"Yes you can Lily! Yes you can because it's not me that's doing this to us! It's you that hates me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you potter? There is no _**us**_ and I do _**not**_ hate you!"

"Then why is every waking moment with you like hell?"

"Oh so saying things like that doesn't contribute to the fact that we don't get along?"

"You're the reason I say these things!"

"Well then it's a good thing I take great pleasure in being as far away from you as possible isn't it?"

The two sat there breathing heavily, staring at each other, their eyes ablaze. It was only after a split second that James could take this no more. He grabbed Lily by the shoulders and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to hers. Butterflies released in his stomach as he coaxed open her mouth, as her mouth opened against his, as he pulled her closer, crushing her body to his. He entangled his fingers is her hair as he savoured the taste of her mouth, the taste of strawberries. Her lips were so soft and warm, everything he had ever imagined her lips to be. It was all he had ever wanted, all he had ever dreamed since he first realised that he had fallen in love with Lily and it was happening now…this instant. Suddenly he felt a hard shove against his chest and he was pushed back. Lily stared at James with fury in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she yelled wiping her mouth on her sleeve in disgust.

"Lily I-"

"HOW COULD YOU? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T! YOU PROMISED! WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? SOMETIMES I WISH…URGH I…I JUST WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE OUT OF MY LIFE!"

James sat up from where he had fallen, his eyes stung with tears of anger and hurt.

"DON'T YOU THINK I FEEL THE SAME? YOU THINK I WANT TO BE IN LOVE WTH YOU? IT'S TORTURE! IT'S THE BAIN OF MY LIFE! I WISH YOU MEANT NOTHING TO ME SO I COULD JUST FORGET ABOUT YOU AND STOP FEELING THE WAY I DO EVERYTIME I SEE YOU…" Hot tears of pain and frustration ran down James's cheeks as he said this and instantly Lily regretted everything she had said. Things had gotten out of hand between them; she never meant to say those things, the shock of the kiss had thrown her into hyperventilating mode…

"Lily…you don't know how much you mean to me…I don't want to feel that way Lily…it hurts too much" He stared into her eyes for what seemed to be an agonizingly long moment of silence.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled before getting back into the front seat and rolling away from her once more. He had failed immensely in trying to stay away. James screwed his eyes up in concentration once more, trying to forget the taste of strawberries, trying to ignore the feel of her lips, still imprinted on his.


	5. Finding bars

Lily watched as James' tears rolled down his cheeks. James Potter was _**crying**_…crying for _**her**_. He turned away from her and she had not choice but to try and get to sleep. This was never supposed to happen; all that stuff she said…she was just in shock…it wasn't meant to happen. Did he really mean what he said about her? About the way he felt? An odd sensation engulfed Lily as she drifted off into a distressed and broken sleep.

James awoke the next morning, his glasses foggy with the liquidised unwelcome guests that had visited him the previous night. He checked that the pair weren't broken before clearing them of the fog. He turned to see Lily curled up in the back seat, her beautiful face hidden by a silky smooth mass of flaming red hair. James reached out and brushed the thick curtain of hair away, exposing her stunning, sleeping features. Suddenly the memories of last night came rushing back and he instantly pulled his arm away.

_**YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T! YOU PROMISED! WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?**_

James flinched at the words in his head, her soft and delicate voice so shrill and full of loathing. He had never seen Lily like that, never felt the full impact of her hatred for him. It had hit him hard and he would never forget those words.

_**SOMETIMES I WISH…URGH I…I JUST WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED! I WISH I NEVER MET YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE OUT OF MY LIFE!**_

James pulled open the door in a rush and slammed it shut, letting the cold morning air rush over him. He ran his fingers through his hair, his shoulders rising and falling with the deep breaths he took.

_Forget James, forget, why can't you forget? _

He stared through the sheet of glass longingly at his slumbering, hopeless love. James pressed his forehead against the glass, unable to take his eyes of her, unable to take his mind off the kiss…

"Shut up James…" He whispered as he pushed himself off the window.

For a moment James' mind wondered to his friends back at the cabins, Sirius and Remus. Why couldn't he be more like Sirius? Date, snog and dump…that was his motto. Every summer meant a new romance for Sirius…not for James. For James every summer meant four painstakingly long weeks wondering where Lily was, whether she was having fun without him, whether she was having her own summer romance…

As for Remus, all of his romances were written in ink, bound in books. The last time James and Sirius had set him up with a girl she had stormed out claiming that he had told her she just wasn't smart enough for him…thick basically. Well…to be fair she was a typical platinum blonde bimbo. Only Sirius would ever find that attractive. James chuckled to himself as he remembered Remus telling them that when he asked her about the music she liked, she had told him that she could only fit one song on her MP3 player, because if she put more on it would get too heavy. Sirius and his taste in false blondes…

The car door opened and Lily stepped out of the car, her hair slightly wild, but still she was agonisingly gorgeous.

"Morning…" Lily mumbled, staring anxiously at James; she didn't know what to expect form him this morning after last night's events.

"Morning Evans…" He mumbled, moving towards the boot and pulling out his suitcase. He unzipped his suitcase and pulled off his robes and tee shirt underneath, found a new one and pulled it on. He grabbed a new robe and threw it on, unaware of Lily watching his movement.

"Potter…?"

"Mmm?" James didn't want to talk to her, he wanted this little adventure to be over, he wanted to reach the log cabins and ignore her for the rest of the holiday.

"Are…are we going to start walking soon?"

"Just say when Evans," James said, walking towards the driver seat.

"Hey wait!"

"What?"

"I-I need to get dressed in there…"

James sighed and walked in the opposite direction, towards the small wooded area by his immovable car.

"You…you don't need to go away…just…not in the car…" Lily stammered she had felt awful about saying those things to James last night and wanted to at least attempt to be nice to him today.

"I need to think a moment" James mumbled before loosing himself in the wooded area, its branches inch thick with snow.

Lily watched him dissolve into the mass of snow and branches before opening her suitcase and pulling out a new outfit. She climbed into the back seat of the car and pulled on her clothes. By the time she was done James was back, leaning against a dead looking tree, looking distant.

"Are you ok…?" She asked but he didn't answer, he continued to stare at the snow in front of him, chewing his lip.

"James…?"

James head shot up.

"Did…did you just call me James, Evans?" He asked looking amazed.

"Yea…I guess I did…" Lily shrugged looking sheepish.

James watched her for and while as she avoided his gaze, she felt pretty stupid right now…embarrassed, bad for what she had said…

"Look Evans…" James started, "You don't have to worry…I'm not going to do it again. Actually, I'm not even going to ask you out again…I'm done with it"

Lily looked as him as he ran his fingers through his hair, still staring at the floor. She didn't really know how she felt about being _**done with**_ by James Potter. Lily's mouth twitched at the side as she watched him; he had always done the hair thing, it was like a habit that never seemed to die.

James walked towards the car and pulled open the door. Almost instantly he got back out of it smiling a little embarrassed. Lily smiled inquisitively.

"I forgot that the car's stuck" James smiled, answering her unspoken question, blushing a little.

"You really are an idiot Potter" Lily joked, joining his side, "Are you ready?"

"Yea…" James smiled, a small tint of red still visible in his cheeks.

Together they walked away from the car, trudging through the snow. Lily pulled her coat tighter around her body to keep away the cold as she pulled out her phone from her front jean pocket.

"Bars?" James asked.

"There probably won't be for a while…we are in the middle of nowhere…"

"Right…"

The two walked on a little longer in silence, their footsteps crunched in the snow, breaking the silence and the cold air burned their lungs. James eyed Lily's lips as the cold made them paler. How he longed to kiss them again, to heat them up and return their colour, their softness, their-

"Potter?"

"Mmmm?" James said quickly averting his eyes from where they once were, his voice higher than usual as she snapped him out of his daydream.

"What's that?"

Lily pointed to a small dark silhouette in the distance, it was inhuman and slightly shaggy.

"I…I don't…"

Suddenly the figure raised its head and a large bark erupted from its mouth.

"Sirius!?" James yelled excitedly.

The dog barked happily and ran full speed towards James.

"Oh crap…" James laughed, turning in the opposite direction and running as fast as the snow would let him, occasionally watching over his shoulder. The dog ran past a slightly amused Lily, almost gliding over the snow. That was unfair; he had an advantage. Suddenly James felt four paws, dig heavily into his back and he fell face down in the snow. Immediately the paws turned into hands and he found himself in a violent sprawl with his best friend. The two laughed as they wrestled in the snow, James blinded by his loss of glasses.

"Where have you two been then eh?" Sirius asked once they had picked themselves up and James had relocated his glasses.

"Lily left her case behind-"

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Ok then,_** I**_ left her suitcase behind and we lost the coach. We had to go back and get it and a couple of maps, but they were all ancient…so then I had the brilliant plan of finding a service station and now we have one"

"So why aren't you back at the cabins with me and Remus checking out the babes?"

"Remus? Are you serious?"

"Well…ok let me rephrase that, why aren't you back at the cabins with _**me**_checking out the babes?"

"Because I drove the car into a hole…how comes you're here?"

"I snuck out last night, Remus covered for me…he's good in that sense," Sirius laughed, "Well I couldn't leave my right hand bitch stranded out here in the cold now could I?"

"N'aww Paddy McPadfoot!" James chuckled messing up Sirius' hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the do! And anyway I was talking about Lily-kins" Sirius said, pouting and batting his eyes at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Great, now I'm alone with _**two**_ morons…"

"Aww, how rough did he handle you last night then Evans?" Sirius joked, "I bet he's a real animal"

"You're such pigs" Lily snapped and walked further on.

"Where's _**she**_ going?" Sirius asked, staring after her slightly confused.

"She's looking for bars..."

Sirius turned to James and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't ask…"


	6. Auburn Angel

"So…the more bars the more people on the other end?"

"No…the more bars the more _**likely **_there will be someone on the other end…I told you not to ask…"

James had been trying to explain to Sirius how muggle communication worked for half an hour now and he still didn't get it. Lily had walked ahead by herself; every time James had asked her to explain it herself she had waved it away and trudged on faster.

"Muggles are too complicated for my liking…" Sirius said, finally giving up, stretching and yawning, "I don't get why I cant just run back and tell them where we are…"

Lily stopped abruptly and turned to Sirius with a look of utter astonishment.

"Why didn't you say that before?" She squeaked, shoving her phone back into her jean pocket.

Sirius smiled and winked at her.

"Just wanted to spend a little more time you my little auburn angel…"

"Oh get lost Sirius! Go make yourself useful…"

"Whatever you say sugar dumpling," Sirius smirked, before crouching down and evolving into a shaggy black dog. He rammed himself into James, knocking him over.

"Sirius!" James laughed before slamming into the ground, completely obscured by snow. Sirius bounded in front of Lily and encircled her as she attempted to move any further.

"Sirius you utter Pratt!" She yelled as he also knocked her to the ground. He raised his shaggy black head and howled in amusement before bounding into the blank horizon.

Lily picked herself of the ground and dusted herself off.

"What a moron," She hissed under her breath. James remained sitting on the snow, flecks of pure white against his jet-black hair. Lily couldn't help but admire it; the clash of colours looked so pretty. James watched in dismay as his best friend bolted off into the distance; he would have to be alone with her again. What if he lost control and tried to kiss her again?

He picked himself off the floor and violently messed his hair in an attempt to clear it of the icy flakes.

Disgruntled that the beautiful clash had dissolved, Lily grabbed the nearest handful of snow and threw it at James. As soon as the snow collided with the side of James head, Lily threw her hands up to her mouth, shocked at her own actions. Why had she done that? Just to see the snow in his hair once again?

"I'm so s-" Lily began, but her sentence was cut short by the dodge of a perfectly round snowball.

"What!? How could you have dodged that!?" James asked looking both shocked and amused at the same time.

"I spend most of my Christmas holidays with my cousins, they're brutal with snow…"

"So am I Evans…" James taunted, throwing another in her direction. Lily dived behind a nearby tree and grabbed some snow off the branches. She threw the moulded mound of snow back at James and hit him square in the face. Laughter erupted from her lips at the sight of his confused expression. Suddenly James ran at her and hit the branch above her head. A shower of snow fell from the braches and left Lily knee deep in snow.

"Ok Potter, you will most definitely pay for that…"

Lily ran at full speed towards James with a fistful of snow. James grabbed her wrist and wrestled against her, pushing the handful of snow towards her.

Quickly Lily grabbed another handful of snow from the same branch as before and smashed it into the side of James's head, laughing at her own quick thinking. James wrestled the snow out of her other hand and smeared it all over her face.

Coughing and spluttering Lily attempted to grab another handful of snow from the ground but James wrapped his arms round her waist and swung her in the other direction.

"Oh no you don't Evans!" He laughed, dropping her on the floor. Lily landed hard on her hands and knees before flopping onto her back. She moved her arms and legs outwards and inwards in synchronisation.

"Look I'm a snow angel!" she giggled; she had no idea why she was suddenly so happy and playful; Sirius' departure seemed to have lifted her spirits a little. Did she want to be alone with James?

"I thought you were the Auburn angel?" James joked, watching her laugh, lying on the snow. Suddenly another snowball came flying towards him and Lily was already getting up and running for cover.

"Tell me," James called after her, "What have you done with Lily Evans? She's about your height, red hair, green e-"

James dodged another hurtling snowball.

"I am Lily Evans, Potter," she laughed, "Just the side you never got to see…"

She stuck her tongue out and ran towards the shelter of the wooded area.

"Enjoy it while you can!" She called over her shoulder; "The chances of you seeing me like this again are one in a million!"

James laughed and ran towards her with another snowball. Sure, he really should have been avoiding her, it didn't help his hopeless situation, but like she said, it was a one in a million experience. James searched for her in the snow-covered branches, armed with a fistful of snow. She seemed to have disappeared in the blank canvas of their surroundings. All of a sudden he saw a vibrant flash of red hair against the white and he pounced on her, pushing her against the tree, his arm raised behind him for the attack. Almost instantly James realised how close they were. His body pinned her against the tree and their lips were inches apart. The two suddenly froze, panting with the exhaustion of the fight, hearts beating with the excitement of just how close to each other they really were. A few long moments passed as they stared apprehensively into each other's eyes, both hypnotised by each other's colour.

James leaned in once more for the kiss, longing once again for the taste, dreaming the feel of her lips against his. He could feel her fast and heavy breathing against his skin, their bodies pressed together. He closed his eyes and parted his lips ever so slightly. To her own surprised Lily mirrored him and leaned in herself, their lips so close she could feel his brushing ever so slightly against hers. It created an odd fluttering sensation in her stomach at the thought of what might just happen next…

Unexpectedly, James pulled away and pressed his back into the tree behind him. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't kiss her again after what had happened the last time; he couldn't take rejection anymore. Lily's eyes flicked open before he raised his own to her face.

"I…I think we better stay by the car…you know…in case Sirius comes back and we're not there…" He stammered, swallowing hard trying to reduce the adrenaline pumping through his body, the odd sensation in his stomach.

Lily just nodded to his words, stunned by her own actions. Was she actually disappointed that he he'd pulled away? Did she actually want to kiss him too? No, she wouldn't believe that…she was acting weird before anyway. It must have been the fact that she hadn't had much sleep in the car. It must have been the fact that she hadn't eaten for more than twenty-four hours. It couldn't be that she was starting to _**like**_ James…could it?


	7. Unspoken desire?

Lily and James leaned against opposite sides of the car, trying desperately not to look at each other. Lily refused to believe that she was beginning to like James; there was no way. He was a pig-headed, insolent, obnoxious little toe rag and she wasn't interested in people like that.

James absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair. He was such a stupid idiot. He had almost kissed her again, after everything that had happened the night before. Why couldn't he just get her out of his head? Why did he have to ruin everything?

"How…how long do you reckon he'll be?" James asked, trying to break the silence and hoping that the answer would be soon at the same time. He needed to get away from her. He was like a mad man; he couldn't stop himself from doing these things when he was around Lily.

"I don't know…he never said how far away it was or how long he'd been out for…"

"True…" James breathed. He didn't know what else to say; there was nothing left to say. The two stood in silence, occasionally tugging at their coats in an attempt to keep themselves warm. The silence was so intense and awful that Lily felt the need to say something. The things she had said to James the previous night had made her feel so terrible that she had been meaning to apologise ever since they had slipped from her lips.

"Potter?"

"Yes Evans...?"

"About last night…"

James froze. What was she going to say? That she had changed her mind about him? That she wanted to be with him? That the kiss had been on her mind as much as his? James heart beat excitedly at the prospect of that thought.

"I'm sorry about what I said…I don't really wish that…that you never existed…"

A small smile spread over James' lips.

"Really? You act like you do…"

"I…I know, but I don't…much" She smiled playfully. James shook his head smiling to himself.

"I will never understand you Evans…" James laughed, "Sometimes you're so serious and sometimes you're just…well…like this…"

"Yeah…well…to be honest I'm hardly ever serious Potter, only when I'm with you…"

"Why the sudden positive mood surges then?"

"To be honest, I don't know…maybe because we actually managed to spend twenty four hours without killing each other? In a good few of those hours we didn't even argue…"

"Yea, and when we do I know you'll have gone back to normal," James smiled.

James pushed himself off of the car and opened the door. He sat in the drivers seat and turned the key, switching on the heater as soon as the car roared to life. After the car had warmed up to a comfortable temperature he switched off the car; he wanted to save the petrol for the journey back to the cabins. He beckoned Lily inside the car and she sat by him. They sat in silence a little longer, not really knowing what to say to each other.

"I really wish Sirius would hurry up…" Lily perked up suddenly.

"Yea…well like you said the cabins could be ages away…"

"He's still an idiot though…I bet he's gone and found himself some seedy blonde and got distracted,"

"He wouldn't do that…"

"Wouldn't he? All he seems to care about is himself..."

"How would you know?" James snapped, "You don't even know him!"

"I know him well enough to know he's a complete Pratt!"

"Oh everyone's a Pratt to you Evans!"

"No, Potter just you morons!"

"Oh that's right cos you're Miss Perfect!"

"At least I've got a bit of common sense!"

"Too bad you use it to throw insults at everyone that isn't you!"

"Too bad you use yours to harass girls that just aren't interested!"

"I thought you said I had no common sense?"

"Is that a confirmation of your stupidity?"

"See what I mean! We were fine a minute ago until you started another argument! Why cant you just _**try**_ to get along with me Evans?"

"Me? It's you that's making it difficult!"

"You just insulted my best friend!"

"Well he shouldn't be so stupid then!"

"He can't help it!"

"There! You just called him stupid! That wasn't hard was it?"

"You twisted my words!"

"No I didn't!"

"URGH!"

"Where are you going?"

"Out of here!"

James pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind him. How he hated her, how he wanted to run away from her just so he didn't have to hear her voice…and yet…he loved her voice, he loved _**her**_…he wanted her so much and it hurt every time something like this happened.

Suddenly James was knocked to the floor with a thud and a huge black, shaggy dog pinned him to the floor, panting happily.

"About time…" James mumbled. Immediately the dog transformed back into Sirius, his eyes indicating a smile.

"Has it really been that bad without me?" He laughed.

"Don't even ask…"

Right on cue Lily stepped out of the car stony faced and slammed the door.

"Lily!" came a voice from the horizon. Jamie-Lee and Remus appeared in another car, it undoubtedly belonged to a teacher, none of them could afford a car as good as _**that**_. Jamie-lee jumped out of the car and ran towards Lily, throwing her arms around her when she came close enough.

"I…am…_**soooooooo**_ sorry!" Jamie-lee cried out as the two swayed from side to side in their embrace, "That idiot Tommy Daniels took your space and wouldn't move!"

"Oh don't worry Jaylee it's not your fault…" Lily said still stony faced.

"Has it really been that bad?"

Lily rolled her eyes and that was all it took for Jaylee to understand.

"Come on, let's get back to the cabins…"

Remus smiled as the two pairs walked towards him, the archenemies and their right hand men…or woman in this case.

"Alright Moony? Who's wheels did you steal then?" James grinned.

"We didn't steal them…" Remus assured, "We borrowed them and we're going to return them without so much as a scratch…right Padfoot?"

"Calm down Moony" Sirius grinned, "Enjoy them while you can…"

"Yes but you know how I feel about this…"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on Moony, help me get Prongs' car out of the hole…"

The three men returned to James' car and heaved the front the car up and the tire out of the hole. Jaylee and Lily watched from the warmth of the second car, Lily still stony faced whilst Jaylee sat by her side, still trying to comfort her best friend. Remus left Sirius and James by James' car and trudged back through the snow towards the girls, leaning on the passengers open window.

"Ok well seeing as you two can't seem to last less than an hour without an argument, we will be taking James' car the rest of the way. Jaylee, are you ok to follow?" Remus said, first to Lily then to Jaylee.

"Yea sure…" Jaylee replied before turning the key.

Remus smiled and returned to his two best friends having another wrestling match in the snow. Finally the two stood up and dusted the snow off their robes as soon as they saw him approaching. Lily watched as James got into the driver seat of his own car, noticing the presence of Jaylee and confirming it with a wink. Lily wasn't entirely sure…but she could swear that she saw Jaylee blush before her failed attempt at a hushed giggle.

* * *

**_Authors note:ok, sorry if it's a little rushed but I have SOOOOOOOOOO much planned for their time at the cabins! Thanks to all those who have added this story to their favourites that has REALLY boosted my confidence in writing XD and please keep reviewing; I LOVE to know what you think about my ideas and stories! xxxx_**


	8. The mysterious friend

Lily eyed Jaylee suspiciously on the way to the cabins. Why had she blushed when James had winked at her? What did she mean by that nervous giggle?

"How far until the cabins?" Lily asked.

"Oh, not long actually…if you hadn't have got stuck you would probably have got there last night…" Jaylee answered a little nervously, "So…what did you and James get up to last night?"

"What do you mean what did we get _**up to**_?"

"Oh…well…I don't know…I'm just curious how the two of you survived really…"

"What? Are you saying that I can't last a day without arguing with Potter?"

"I…I didn't-"

"You blushed when he winked at you…what did you mean by that?"

"What? No I didn't!" Jaylee blushed, mortified.

"I saw you!"

"What's wrong with you Lily? You're normally so much more fun and bubbly! What has James done to you?"

"Are you saying I'm not fun anymore?"

"What's happened to you Lily?"

"WELL?"

"Are you jealous Lily?" Jaylee gasped suddenly, "Do you like James?"

"What? No!"

"Well why are you being like this?"

"Do _**you**_ like him?"

Jaylee kept her eyes on the road as a long stretch of silence broke their heated conversation.

"…You do, don't you…" Lily said quietly, her face expressionless.

"I…well…he…he _**is**_ good looking…and funny…and he's a lot better towards people now…he hasn't done anything to Severus since the 5th year…"

Lily sat motionless in the passenger seat next to her best friend. A weird wave of emotion washed over her; it felt as though her best friend had betrayed her. It was not like she expected Jaylee to hate Potter because _**she **_did; she was not the ringleader of some clique. It was not that at all. It was another emotion; it was almost like Jaylee was touching forbidden treasure and Lily could not explain why this was. She could not see the chemistry between James and Jaylee, or maybe she was just blind to it. Could everyone else see it? Was she to sit back and watch her best friend play the role of lovesick sweetheart with someone she hated so much?

Lily did not answer Jaylee; instead she turned her attention to the window, to watch a stag and a doe frolicking about in the snow, between the frost bitten branches.

***

James drove the car, following Sirius and Remus' directions to the cabins. It was a good thing that he had the two of them to tell him where to go because James was set on autopilot. He could not stop thinking about Lily, about how things had gone from great, to bearable, to awful in such a short period of time. It seemed as though Lily and James were never meant to be, that James was some sort of stray that had wondered into the wrong domain. James had to face facts; he had fallen for a girl that was way out of his league and a girl that would never love him in return. As much as this broke James' heart, it was almost like a painful closure, and knew that he would have to find someone new to replace the hole in his heart that was meant for Lily Evans. He had to find someone with a very similar cut to fill the part of the missing jigsaw piece. It was not going to be easy now that he knew what it was like to kiss the lips that had often filled his dreams, the visions that had become the painful reality.

James looked in his rear-view mirror at the beautiful auburn girl in the car behind and longed for her once more. Sitting next to her was a girl that James had never really spoken to. Jamie-lee Stuart was Lily Evans best friend and had been since they were five years old. He had often seen the two in fits of laughter over nothing and had made a mental note to himself to properly introduce himself to this mysterious friend. After all, if Lily liked her she _**must **_be likable. The two however, at this moment in time, did not appear to be getting along. Lily seemed to be restraining herself from looking at Jaylee and Jaylee seemed close to tears.

"James!"

"Mmmm?" James mumbled, snapping out of his concentration on the girls behind.

"Take a left!" Remus said, shaking his head, "Seriously what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry…" James murmured, "Serious lack of sleep…"

"Oh yea…?" Sirius laughed, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up…" James smirked, punching Sirius playfully in the shoulder.

Remus laughed and repeated the direction for James, but James couldn't help but wonder what was going on behind them.

***

The silence between them was agonizing; never before had Lily and Jaylee argued, never before had they been lost for words in each other's presence. Jaylee longed to say something but she couldn't understand why Lily was so upset, she was not the only one who found James Potter quite attractive. He was good looking, he was funny, he was charming and he could be really sweet when he wanted to. Jaylee had never understood how Lily could hate Potter so much when he was so good looking, popular, funny and evidently in love with her. The thought wasn't really all that pleasant to Jaylee…to be honest she was quite glad that Lily wasn't all that interested.

Lily hated not being able to talk to Jaylee, she felt so guilty for snapping at her; she hadn't done anything wrong. It was just odd to think of James Potter and Jaylee as an item. The reality was that what Jaylee had said had scared Lily to some extreme.

_**Do you like him?**_

Lily had asked herself the exact same question not long ago, after the snow fight, after their lips had almost touched for the second time. She had leaned forward; she had been willing to accept his kiss. What did that mean? She loathed him without a doubt, but she had gotten so angry when James had flirted with that checkout girl in the service station. Sure he had changed but had he changed enough for her to change her mind? What if he had? Her best friend liked him didn't she? If there was something there between herself and Potter would she be able to kiss him without feeling guilty for her best friend? Would she feel her eyes upon them every time they held hands? Where had these thoughts come from anyway? It had only been a few days ago that Lily was absolutely certain that James was THE biggest idiot on the planet. For years they had argued, for years he had flirted and asked her out and still she felt nothing. Why was it now that she was asking herself these questions, when he was finally giving up on her?

"Jaylee?"

"Mmm?"

"Would you…if he…never mind…"

Lily didn't know how to ask that question; she was scared of the answer, scared of what that answer might mean. Jaylee watched her friend struggle for words, she did however, understand what those unspoken words were.

"I would never do anything if you were uncomfortable with it Lily" Jaylee answered, "But please…don't stop me if you don't have the guts to do it yourself."


	9. Disturbing visions

The two cars arrived at the cabins and the somewhat tense bunch of teenagers stepped out into the snow. Lily and Jaylee arrived in silence; the words that had passed between them in the past hour had revealed a lot about the both of them and neither knew what would happen next.

James, Sirius and Remus arrived slightly flustered with Lily jokes, muddled directions and the thoughts that flooded James' mind.

A quick glance was all that was shared between Lily and James upon their arrival. James couldn't help but feel slightly downhearted, even though he had promised himself on the way here that there would be no more Lily Evans in his life. His eyes flicked quickly away from Lily's straight into a pair of icy blue; it was the first time James had ever noticed just how attractive Jamie-lee Stuart was.

Although her eyes could never live up to the beauty of Lily Evans' they were stunning none the less; the palest of blue with a thick black line, like liquorice, that rimmed the outside. A thick line of long and dark eyelashes framed their splendour. Her hair was thick, dark and wavy that hung loose and to her curvy waist. Her lips were thick but not as vibrant as Lily's; they were a pretty pale pink. Her skin was pale but her cheeks lacked the colour that complimented Lily's; instead there was only the slightest tinge of pink. She looked…dainty and cute and beautiful all at the same time.

Jaylee blushed at James' stare and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, averting her eyes.

Lily watched as James' eyes pulled away from hers and straight into Jaylee's. A sickening feeling erupted in her stomach as he continued to stare at her, as she blushed at his gaze.

Was there something between them? Had it always been there?

"Lemme show you where we're sleeping Prongsy," Sirius said, unaware of the tension between the three, "At least you'll be able to get a good nights sleep in our room." Sirius winked at Lily as he passed but Lily did not extract her eyes from the pair in front of her. Remus pulled their suitcases out of the back of James' car.

"Do you want me to carry yours to your room Lily?" He asked, "Or can you and Jaylee manage?"

Lily snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to Remus.

"No…we'll manage…right Jaylee?" She said, trying to break James' stare. Remus looked at the two as Lily asked; Lily could tell that he was not enjoying what he was seeing either by his facial expression.

"Erm…" Jaylee began, her eyes flickering from James' eyes to the ground, "Yea sure…we'll manage…thanks Remus."

Remus looked slightly happy with that outcome and handed Lily her suitcase. It seemed as though he didn't want the two to be alone as much as she did; he had always said that Lily and James were destined for each other.

"Lets go James…Sirius is waiting…"

James averted his eyes and smiled at Remus.

"Yea sure…" He turned to leave with Remus, into the snow and towards the biggest cabin.

"You're gonna have to tell reception that you're here now…if anyone asks you found your own way here." Sirius grinned as the three walked of into the snow.

James looked over his shoulder once again at the two girls near the cars and winked at Jaylee.

"See you later…" He called and the anger that had been simmering within Lily had reached boiling point.

"You really do make it _**so**_ obvious Jaylee!" She snapped when the boys had left.

"So? If you like someone you want them to know so that something can happen…"

"So you want something to happen now? Even though he is the biggest pig in the universe?"

"That's your own opinion Lily…or is it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you're jealous Lily. Jealous because there may be a slight chance that James Potter has actually gotten over you."

Lily stood staring at her best friend, gobsmacked by what she had just said.

"I…I'm sorry Lily…" Jaylee sighed, "I can't help liking someone…you should have done something while you had the chance…"

Jaylee walked in the same direction as the three before, towards the reception, leaving Lily looking stunned.

"That's not it _**at all**_!" Lily squealed, hurrying after Jaylee.

"Isn't it?" Jaylee said, stopping and turning to face her oncoming friend, "You pretend to hate him Lily but I know you don't. You stare at him all the time-"

"Only because I can feel his creepy, slimy glare in my direction!"

"You've said his name in your sleep often enough…"

"What? No I haven't!"

"Oh come on Lily! You wouldn't know if you were anyway!"

"I…I was probably having a nightmare!"

"Why can't you just admit it?"

"Why do you want me to admit it? I thought _**you **_liked James!"

"I do! But I feel weird about it cos you're making me feel bad!"

"I…"

Lily froze. Was she really getting in the way of her friends happiness? Could she do that to Jaylee, her lifelong friend?

"I…it's just weird!"

"Why? Cos you like him?"

"No!"  
"So you don't like him?"

Lily didn't know what to say to this. Did she like James? She thought of Jaylee and James together, staying together, the slightly older James bending down on one knee, revealing a sparkling engagement ring. Jaylee walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress whilst Lily walked behind her, carrying her trail. Lily sitting there, watching them take their vows, watching James' face light up as she entered the room. Watching them…kiss. Small children with dark hair and a mixture of pale blue and hazel eyes…

"I…"

Lily replayed the image over and over again in her head, but it wasn't the fact that they were together that disturbed her, it was how happy they both looked. Could she get in the way of that?

"No…no I don't."

"So…you wouldn't mind if I asked James out?"

She wished she could say something, but the truth was, there was nothing to say. She didn't like James…but there was something that hurt every time she saw him with another girl. She didn't like James, she didn't like James¸ she didn't like James…there was no way…

"No…that's absolutely fine…weird cos I…I don't really get on with him and you're my best friend…but fine…"

"Ok then…" Jaylee smiled, "Come on…let's get you checked in and something warm…hot chocolate?"

"Mmm…" Lily agreed as Jaylee linked her arm, but as they walked on further and further the image of Jaylee and James grew stronger and as they walked on Jaylee wished she had said something. The sickening feeling in her stomach brought her close to tears it was so strong. And all the while as Jaylee walked on and Lily wished, the one segment in her vision kept hitting her over and over again, deeper and deeper…

_**"I, James Potter take you, Jamie-lee Stuart for my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."**_

…

"_**I Jamie-lee Stuart take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness"**_

…

"_**May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder…I now pronounce you, husband and wife…You may kiss the bride…"  
**_


	10. Boy talk

James threw himself down onto his king sized bed, staring at the wooden ceiling. Sirius and Remus were debating about Sirius' relationships again and James was not in the mood.

"Yea…but what if you just want a little fun?"

"Well you don't have to be such a prat about it. Pretending to take down their number and never actually calling back when you promised you would…"

"Who says I'm being a prat? Im making out with her aren't I? I'm giving her what she wants!"

"Yea but what if she cares about you? What if she wants to have a serious commitment?"

"We're seventeen! Serious commitments don't exist at our age!"

"Well maybe for you but-"

James sat up unable to take it anymore.

"Look Remus, there is no point cos he's never going to get it until he's old and all alone in some seedy bar trying to chat up some bimbo who just isn't interested like 'Oh I wish I settled down with that brunette back in 20008, shed still be interested…'"

He huffed and grabbed the pillow from behind, shoving it under his chin.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, sharing the knowing glance. James was in a mood again, and this wasn't just any teenage boy mood, this was a Lily Evans mood.

"Aww Prongsy she'll come round soon enough…" Sirius said in an attempt to support his friend.

"No she won't…" James mumbled, pushing his head in the pillow below his chin, "She hates me…she always has and she always will…"

"Oh I don't think that's true," Remus said sourly, "She didn't look to happy when you were checking out Jaylee."

"I wasn't checking her out."  
"What? You were checking someone out? And it wasn't Lily?" Sirius said incredulously.

"I wasn't check-"

"It was Jaylee…Lily's best friend." Remus said looking quite aggravated for some reason.

"Ohhh I like your tactics prongs…" Sirius laughed.

James' head shot up from the pillow.

"Huh?"

"Well come on it's obvious right? You were checking out Lily's best friend, trying to make her jealous!"

"What? No I wasn't! I just…never noticed her before…she's actually quite hot…"

"Yea…she sits next to me in potions…I'm not surprised you never noticed her, you're seat is next to Lily's that lesson." Remus said, his eyes to the floor.

"No wait a second though you could actually do that!" Sirius said looking really shocked that he might actually have a foolproof plan.

"James is not going to go out with Jaylee to make Lily jealous!" Remus barked. James and Sirius stared at Remus blankly.

"Well…I'm not about to let you turn my only remaining friend with a brain cell into a pimp!" Remus said blushing slightly.

"Not a pimp…just…wait a second…why does this annoy _**you **_so much?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"No reason…" Remus mumbled avoiding their gaze.

The two boys stared at their friend unable to understand until Sirius broke the silence.

"Well I wouldn't say no…" Sirius said, leaning back, resting his head on his arms.

"You wouldn't say no to a badger…" Remus mumbled.

"Neither would I…" James laughed in agreement, "I bet she's nice too…she must be for Lily to like her so much."

"She is…" Remus mumbled quietly.

James fell backwards from his sitting position onto his back again, staring at the fires glow on the log cabin ceiling. He screwed his eyes tight and swallowed hard, trying to avert his mind from the taste of Lily's lips, the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin, her eyes, her hot and heavy breathing against his skin…cold from the snow…

Suddenly, for the first time, his mind did jolt to another image. It was the image of a girl with icy blue eyes, pale skin, and pale lips, thick, dark and wavy locks of hair falling to her waist. Her smile was so cute, the tint of pink that flooded her cheeks at his gaze. She was so pretty…not nearly as good as Lily…but extraordinary all the same.

"You know…maybe…what if I did go out with her?" James said curiously to the silence of the thinking that was going on around him.

"What? Why? Aww James, don't do it just to make her jea-" Remus said, somewhat frantically.

"I'm not!" James interrupted, "She's hot and nice…and I need to get rid of the…feelings I have for Lily Evans…"

"So…she's just your pick me up?" Remus said angrily, "You never even noticed her before today!"

"She looked like she noticed me…" James shrugged, "I mean why not right?"

"But James, you and Lily ar-!"

"No! No I'm tired of Lily Evans! I tried and it didn't work ok? I just have to get over her and I'll be ok…"

"And it has to be Jaylee? Cos you know that just looks dodgy and people are going to judge you…You could have anyone you want from Hogwarts and you choose her? Lily's best friend?"

"Yea…well maybe not…it's worth a try. All I need to do is get to know her better…who knows…maybe I'll fall for her and all my problems will be over…if it doesn't work out…well then I guess I'll have to find someone new. It's not like I'm using her. Why wouldn't I like her if she's good-looking and genuinely a nice person?"

"I…I don't know…" Remus sighed looking slightly downtrodden.

"What _**is it**_ with you anyway moony?" Sirius asked, still surveying his friend's expression, "Like James said, it's not like he's using Jaylee is it? Have you got bet going on that Lily and James will get together by the end of the trip or something?"

"No…it's just…" Remus mumbled looking embarrassed.

"It's just what?"

"I…I don't want you to…just don't become a prat like the mutt here alright?"

"Mutt?" Sirius laughed surprised by the sudden insult.

"I'm going to bed…I'll see you guys in the morning…" Remus muttered, picking up his book from the side and making his way to the other room of the cabin. He slowly reached out for the handle, quietly exiting the room, looking utterly miserable.

"What's his problem?" Sirius muttered looking confused.

"I don't know…" James watched after him, looking baffled.

"Well…let's go Jamesy boy…" Sirius said shoving on a thick black coat.

"Where are we going?" James asked puzzled.

"Oh come on Prongs! You know it's always the guys that are expected to make the first move…"


	11. Bitter Sweet

Sirius almost dragged James through the snow and into the main cabin. He pulled him past reception and into the large room behind. Inside groups of adolescents both from Hogwarts and other wizarding schools mingled by a large fireplace. James' heart almost skipped a beat when he saw that they were both heading in the direction of Lily and Jaylee, perched on a large sofa that surrounded the fireplace.

"Sirius not while Lily's there!" James said both shocked and embarrassed.

"Why not? That's the plan isn't it?"

"No!" He said, pulling his arm out of Sirius' grasp, "I don't even fancy her! I just want to get to know her!"

"But you said back at the-"

"I said that I might ask her out later on if something…if I got over Lily."

"So you _**genuinely**_ want to forget about Evans?"

"Well…not if I don't have to…but…I dunno…"

"So why Jaylee? Why not any other girl?"

"I dunno…Jaylee just seems…special"

"Why cos she's fit?"

"Well there's that…and then there's the fact that she's got that cute thing going on and she seem like a right laugh…every time I see her she's smiling or laughing…"

"So you fancy her then?"

"I…I dunno…I mean…she's nowhere near anything I like…get when I'm around Evans…but she's not like any other girl either…"

"Right…" Sirius said slightly confused, clearly he didn't understand how you could pay attention to more than one girl.

"Look…I don't want to make a move or anything…let me just…I dunno…actually _**speak**_ to her."

"Why? I hardly speak to any of the girls I date."

"Yea well like Remus says you're a beast," James laughed.

"Sure am," Sirius winked, "Let's just find a seat nearby or something, that way you're still in full view."

Sirius grabbed James arm once again and pulled him through a gaggle of giggling girls.

"S'cuse me ladies…" Sirius winked and they parted a little, giggling even more at Sirius.

"How do you do these things?" James asked amazed.

"Good looks my friend…you have to be born with them…sorry Prongs" He chuckled, sticking his tongue out at James over his shoulder.

"Funny," James laughed, pretending to be annoyed, "And let go of my arm will you! It looks like we're a married couple!"

"That's not what you said in Vegas" Sirius laughed as they reached the huge sofa that resembled the outline of a rectangle that had mislaid one of its sides. The two sat at opposite Lily and Jaylee; both girls seemed to have noted their arrival.

Lily watched the two as they sat down, her friend doing the same. Jaylee blushed as James' eyes met hers and once again that sickening feeling reached Lily's stomach.

_**Why does she always have to blush? Urgh she's making it so obvious!**_

What confused Lily more than anything was her anger towards her best friend for simply _**liking**_ someone. It wasn't as if something was going on. Whenever these thoughts entered her mind she felt both anger and guilt towards her friend, but she always found that the anger overpowered the guilt.

"Hot chocolate?" Lily asked through clenched teeth, standing up, trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Hmm? Oh right…yea ok…" Jaylee said dreamily, remaining in her seat. Lily waited for her friend to stand up but she never did.

"Well? Are you coming?"

"Err…well you can go get some if you want…I don't really fancy it…" Jaylee said, her eyes still on James.

"But that was the whole reason for coming here wasn't it? I thought you said it was the best you've ever tasted!" Lily said, the anger burning within her; it felt like Jaylee wanted her out of the way.

"Oh…right…well…I've changed my mind…" Jaylee said sheepishly.

"Fine…" Lily said, storming towards the counter in the corner of the cabin, displaying a variety of pastries and advertising an assortment of hot drinks.

"Actually…" Sirius said stretching, "A hot chocolate sounds good right about now. I'll be right back James."

Sirius stood up fighting a smile and waltzed over to the same counter. James and Jaylee sat in silence for a while; the situation was very awkward, their eyes averting to the other conversations going on around them. Eventually James' mind rewound back to the advice Sirius had given him earlier that evening:

Oh come on Prongs! You know it's always the guys that are expected to make the first move…

James shifted nervously towards Jaylee, he knew nothing about this girl; he didn't know how to act.

"Hi…" He said uncertainly.

"Hi." Jaylee smiled back.

"Err…I'm James," James smiled back, his confidence stronger after her warm reaction.

"I know," She giggled, "We _**have been**_ in the same classes for about seven years now…and my best friend rants about you a lot"

"Oh right yea…" James laughed, running his hands through his hair, "I guess I just wanted to say hello…we've never had the chance to talk…"

"No I guess not…" Jaylee smiled. Suddenly she rotated to face him fully, crossing her legs on the sofa and holding out her hand, "Let's talk now…ahem…Hi I'm Jaylee…"

James smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you…"

***

Lily stormed over to the counter but Jaylee didn't seem to notice let alone have any intention of following her.

"One hot chocolate" Lily growled, adding a please on the end when she realised how rude she sounded. Then, without warning, Sirius was at her side, grinning to himself.

"What are you smiling about" She snapped.

"You _**so**_ like James…" Sirius laughed.

Lily froze, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Oh come on Lily, I can see the sparks flying out of your eyes whenever Jaylee and James have one of their moments!"

"What moments?"

"Oh come on…James stares at her quite a bit…and Jaylee blushes _**every **_time."

The sickening feeling in Lily's stomach was rising fast, she almost felt like crying.

"Anyway…James told me he thinks she's cute…he's even considering asking her out you know"

That was it. Bucketfuls of water filled Lily's eyes and a single tear escaped its tear duct prison cell. Quickly she wiped it away but she not was quick enough.

"You really _**do**_ like him don't you Evans…" Sirius said seriously, slightly shocked at the fact she was crying.

"No," Lily lied, her head down.

"Lily…you're crying…"

"No I'm not…"

"Why can't you just admit that you like James?"

"Cos I'd be lying…"

"So you wouldn't mind if they went out?"

"No…"

"Well that's good…cos it looks like it's going to happen…"

Jaylee turned to look at the pair and her heart sank; they looked just as happy as they had been in her vision. They both sat on the sofa, laughing and talking as if they had been lifelong friends. It was what Lily and James should have been…what they should _**be**_…

"He's confused Lily…he likes you both…it's up to you to do something about it…" Sirius said seriously, eyeing her facial expression.

"Oh shut up Sirius! You know I don't like James! And anyway…_**if**_ I did…do you really think I could do that to her?"

"It's a dilemma alright Evans…but you could at least let him know how you feel…"

Lily didn't answer; she was too buy watching her friend and her…her what?

"Hot chocolate?" called the man behind the counter.

"Yea…" Lily muttered, taking the circular mug from his grasp. She sipped at the hot chocolate but it was bitter sweet with hurt and anger.

"You're a smart girl Evans…" Sirius said pushing himself off the counter, "Don't be stupid…"

She watched as Sirius seemingly made his way back towards the pair and laughed quietly as he altered his direction towards the giggling girls.

"Typical…" She chuckled as he sat in between them, causing several of them to break into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Her eyes flicked back towards the couple on the sofa, watching them laugh together; they really seemed to like each other. Suddenly her vision became blurry again and several tears slipped from their hiding places. Hastily she wiped them away again. What was she doing? She had to get out of here…it's not like Jaylee would notice anyway. She left the hot chocolate on the counter and ran out into the snow again. She hurried back to her cabin; she wanted to bury herself in her duvet and hide from the snow, from the cold...from them…

She kept her head down as more tears seeped from her eyes, hurrying past the padded silhouettes that surrounded her. Suddenly she slammed into something solid and fell to the floor.

"Lily?" Came a familiar voice and a gloved hand pulled her up again.

"Remus? Why aren't you with those two goons?" Lily said, trying to wipe away the tears without him noticing.

"I erm…needed a little time by myself…are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine…"

Remus watched Lily for a while as she tried to hide her tears.

"It's happened then?" He said sadly.

"What?"

"James and…Jaylee…"

"Not yet…but it looks like it…"

"I'm sorry Lily…"

"Why? It doesn't affect me…"

"You don't have to hide it Lily…" Remus said sympathetically, "I know how you feel…"

Lily looked up slightly stunned.

"What do you mean…?"

Remus looked at her for a while before continuing.

"You erm…wanna go for a walk?" He said, obviously she was supposed to accept his offer.

"Err…yea sure…" She said, joining him as they walked into the blank horizon.


	12. Painful reality

Remus and Lily walked away from the cabins and away from civilisation; both of them heartbroken, though none of them could admit it to each other.

"What were they doing?" Remus asked quietly.

"Nothing I guess…just…just talking…" Lily said just as quietly.

"Oh…" Remus said slightly happier.

"But…it was the _**way**_ they were talking you know…?"

"Mmmm…" Remus murmured, slightly downtrodden again.

"What did you mean earlier?"  
"Earlier?"

"You know…when you said you understood how I was feeling?"

"Well it's obvious that you're upset about it Lily…you were crying…"

"Yea but…does that mean…that you're feeling the same?"

Remus didn't answer; instead they trudged further on in the snow, in silence. Eventually a beautiful frozen lake came into view and the two took their places at the foot of it, sitting crossed legged in the snow.

"Why?" Lily asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Remus continued to watch the ice, the odd robin emerging from the mass of frozen branches that surrounded them.

"Because certain people are meant for each other Lily…" Remus said, throwing a crystallized stone onto the ice.

"And…James and I are those people? And that's why you're upset?"

Remus nodded rolling a handful of snow into a ball.

"…But that's not the whole story is it Remus?" Lily said, watching him play with the snow.

"What do you think it is Lily?" Remus asked quietly.

"I think…I think you understand because…because you feel the same…"

Remus stopped moulding the snow and froze.

"And what would that mean?" He asked cautiously.

"That you're angry at your best friend because…they've taken someone from you that…never really belonged to you anyway…"

Remus smiled.

"So you _**do**_ like James…"  
"And you like Jaylee?"

Remus' eyes flashed to Lily for a brief moment before returning to the snow.

"It doesn't matter now…" He said sadly after a long pause, "It's obvious that she's head over heels in love with James…"

"Don't say that…" Lily shuddered.

The two sat in silence, obviously sharing the same vision; Jaylee and James in each other's arms, happy, besotted…in _**love**_…

"Tell me Lily…" Remus said, trying to take his mind off of the heartbreaking image, "If you like James…why the arguments? Why do you convince everyone that you hate him…_**including **_James?"

"I never really knew until now how much I actually…" Lily stopped mid-sentence…

This was scary…was she admitting that she liked James…not only to herself…but to Remus too?

"Consider yourself lucky…" Remus laughed bitterly, "I've liked Jaylee for years…_**and**_ known about it…"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew she liked someone else…but I never thought James…"

"But back then she thought she didn't have a chance with James…If you'd have said something you might be together…"  
"The same could be said for you and James…"

"Yea but I didn't know…"  
"Yes you did…you were just in denial…"

"Either that…or I've been stupid…" Lily sighed.

"I'd say both…" Remus chuckled.

They both sat in silence for a while, reflecting upon their own thoughts, watching the wildlife emmerge from their beautiful suroundings.

"Come on…I'm freezing my tail off…" Remus said eventually.

"Tail?" Lily asked confused.

"Erm…let's have **_that_** conversation some other time" Remus smiled, ruffling his hair slightly embarrassed. A sharp pain shot through Lily's body; it reminded her so much of James.

The two walked back to the cabins, both feeling as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. They parted next to the main cabin, both knowing what was going on inside it and swore never to tell anyone else what they had shared back at the lake.

Lily smiled as she trudged back to her own cabin, it felt good now that she had told someone how she really felt, even though it was on a small scale. She reached the heavy wooden door of her own cabin and wrenched open the door. Jaylee was lying on the couch inside, her arms stretched out above her as she read a soppy romance in the glow of the fire. It was so like Remus it suddenly became obvious why he was besotted with her and Lily's lips curved into a small smile.

"There you are!" Jaylee said slamming the book shut and sitting up, "One minute I was talking to James the next minute you were gone! What happened?"

"I went for a walk with Remus…" Lily said, pulling off her coat and hanging it up.

"Oh…" Jaylee said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "I didn't upset you or anything did I?"

Lily looked at her friends' wide and worried eyes and thought better than telling the truth.

"No…of course not…" She smiled and Jaylee ran to hug her.

"Good…" Came Jaylee's muffled voice somewhere near her ear, "Cos…erm…we're going on a date tomorrow…"

Lily's eyes flicked open and her heart sank. Immediately her eyes stung and flooded with tears but she held them back, she had to hold them back for just one minute…

"Lily?" Jaylee asked sounding worried.

"Err…yea that's great!" Lily said swallowing hard.

"Really?" Jaylee said absolutely delighted.

"Yea…" Lily said, trying her best to sound as happy as possible, "Hey listen…I'm going to bed…I haven't had a proper nights sleep this holiday…I'll see you in the morning…"

"Ok!" Jaylee said, absolutely ecstatic. "Night!"

"Night…" Lily smiled. She could not get out of that room quick enough. She wrenched open the bedroom door and threw herself face down onto her bed. She cried and cried, letting the tears seep through her lashes as she scrunched them up tight, trying to fight the pain in her aching heart. It was her fault, her fault that Jaylee and James were going to have a glorious white wedding. It fault was her that they were going to have beautiful dark haired blue-eyed children. It was her fault that her heart had been smashed into a thousand pieces…and all she could do was cry, letting her tears wash away the broken pieces until there was no heart at all. Why couldn't she just have admitted it to James…to Jaylee…to **_someone_**? Now it was too late and she would remain stupid and proud all her life. She would have to watch her heart-wrenching vision come true. He had gotten over her whilst she had fallen in love with him and now she was left in the dark. She deserved it for making his life hell. They were so close; even this morning they had almost kissed…but it was her that had closed her eyes, her that had moved in…he had pulled back…he didn't want to kiss her at all that day…

More bitter tears leaked from her eyes as she cried silently into her pillow; he couldn't let Jaylee hear....

She could feel his agonizingly soft lips against hers, feel his fingers entangling in her hair, feel his arms around her, crushing their bodies together. How she longed for it again, to feel his warm breath against her skin, to feel his body warmth, to smell him, to hear him say the words she hadn't had the courage to say herself. All it took was three words and she was too proud to say it, even when he could say it to her, when there wasn't even the slightest chance of making a fool of herself.

Her memory flashed back to the previous two days, her time alone with James Potter…forty-two undisturbed hours and she had said nothing, secretly in ecstasy as he kissed her, longing for him to do it again.

That night was the first night Lily Evans cried herself to sleep over James, dreaming about his lips, hating herself for putting herself through so much pain.

**_Authors note: Thank you guys who have given me soooooo many reviews! I live for them! And thank you all those who have given me the confidence to carry on writing this story I'm really enjoying it! I'll write more as soon as possible (I PROMISE!) I don't want to leave Lily in such a state but there wouldn't be a story without it! Love you all! xxxx_**


	13. The cunning plan

Remus entered the log cabin and dusted the snow off of his shoes.

"Remus?" Sirius said, slightly confused at his friends unexpected entry, "I thought you got an early night?"  
"Nah…I couldn't sleep so I went to the lake for a bit…"

Sirius shook his head,

"You are a strange one Moony," He sighed, "Anyway, you missed all the action…"

"The action?"  
"Yea I managed to get seven girls' numbers and James managed to get a date…"  
Remus froze, midway through pulling off his coast.

"You did…?" Remus said, noting his messy haired friend for the first time since his re-entry.

"Yea," James smiled cheekily, "We're going to that little restaurant in the forestry bit…romantic huh?"  
"Very…" Remus said glumly, removing his coat fully this time.

Sirius noted the negative tone and watched his friend amble sulkily to the armchair by the fire, picking up his novel as he went, but as always, Super Genius Sirius Black knew what to do to cheer him up.

"You know, I feel sorry for you Remus…"  
"How come?" Remus said, eyeing his friend with apparent dislike.

"Well…me and James go out and pull and you just sit there and read all day…why don't you get in the action too? There's loads of girls round here mate! Here take some of mine, don't be such a sap!"  
Remus slammed his book shut and stood up.

"I don't need you to help me get girls Sirius! If I wanted to _**pull**_…" Remus barked using inverted commas, "Then I'd go out and do it!"  
"The why don't you?"  
"Who's to say that I haven't?"

Suddenly Remus had both Sirius and James' attention. Both boys looked at their friend wide eyed in amazement.

"Who is it?" they said together; it was a very rare occasion. Remus had a very particular taste and those he did date never seemed to fit the bill…it had always been James or Sirius that had arranged these dates. The bimbo and the MP3 was a classic example of these so-called blind dates.

"You really want to know?" Remus said, suddenly running off adrenaline; he had an idea and it was stupid but it just might work…

"Lily." He said confidently, "Lily Evans…"

***

Lily opened her heavy lids slowly and groaned. Her eyes were still puffy from last night's events and the blaring white light from the window made them ache. She still couldn't bring herself to believe that her best friend was going to marry the love of her life…

Yes…he was just that.

"Urgh man…" Lily groaned, rubbing her eyes as she realised how pathetic her situation was. She picked herself up off the neatly made bed; she hadn't bothered pulling the covers off…or getting dressed for that matter. She fished out a green shirt and a pair of jeans from her suitcase and stumbled into the bathroom, turning the shower up to full heat; it was freezing outside and she wanted to get as warm as possible before she hit the snow. Lily got dressed and left the bedroom. Jaylee sat by the fire once again; absorbed in the romance novel she was addicted to, her eyes slightly blurry.

"You ok?" Lily asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Huh?" Jaylee said, her head flicking up for her eyes to meet her friends, "Oh yea…I'm just being soppy that's all…"

She smiled and wiped the moisture from her eyes.

"Breakfast?" She asked yawning.

"Definitely…I just realised that I have eaten in two days either…" Lily smiled.

"English or healthy?"  
"Definitely English…good old fatty, greasy goodness…"

Jaylee laughed and made her way towards the coat hanger. She grabbed both their coats and threw Lily hers. They pulled on their coats and gloves and exited their cabin.

"When I was gone…" Lily asked as Jaylee locked the door, "Did you sleep by yourself in the cabin?"  
"No…I slept in James' bed; Remus wouldn't let me sleep in there alone bless him…"

A sudden pain shot through Lily's heart. She had slept in James' bed, stayed in the same duvet he would be, shared the same pillow?

"You ok Lily?" Jaylee asked, eyeing her sudden change in expression.

"Yea, yea I'm fine…" Lily said, shaking the thought out of her head, "Its just…Remus is so sweet isn't he?" It was a bad plan but it might work; all she had to do was convince her that Remus was better, though she had to be careful that it didn't come across that _**she**_ liked him.

"Yea he is," Jaylee smiled, clearly unaffected by Lily' first attempt.

"I reckon he's be a cute boyfriend…"  
"Yea…he seems the sensitive type doesn't he?"  
"Mmmm…he reads a lot too…"  
"Yea I know…" Jaylee laughed, "That's all we really talk about in potions…"  
"It's not like he wouldn't be a laugh either…"  
"Yea I know…he always makes me laugh in potions."  
"You have a lot in common you know…"  
"Yea I guess we do…"  
By the time this conversation had started to take its full potential they had reached the main cabin again and Lily had nothing left to say without making it sound suspicious. The two entered the cabin and the smell of sizzling sausages and bacon made Lily's stomach rumble. As soon as the girls joined the queue James, Sirius and Remus stepped in the room. James looked absolutely furious and hurt for some reason whilst Sirius looked both shocked and impressed and Remus looked pale. Immediately Lily's eyes met Remus and she was slightly taken aback as he mumbled something to the other two and made his way towards her.

"Lily we need to talk…" He said as he reached her.

"Morning Remus!" Jaylee smiled; clearly thoughts of her date with James had clouded her awareness.

"Hi…" Remus said blushing slightly, "Do you mind if I steal Lily for a sec?"  
"Err…no that's fine…" Jaylee said looking slightly confused, "I'll order for you then Lily?"  
Lily nodded as Remus pulled her away from the queue.

"What's wrong? Why do you all look so-?"  
"I told James that we were dating," Remus blurted out.

Lily went pale, as she finally registered what Remus had said and James' disturbed eyes entered her head.

"What? Why?" Lily squealed. There was a sick pleasure that writhed through her body at the thought that James Potter might actually be jealous.

"I was upset after I heard about…them and Sirius was getting on my nerves and I wanted to do something about it…"  
"So you tell your best friend that you're dating someone he used to be in love with for years?" The pleasure twinged and writhed like a snake inside of her at the thought of being idolised by James Potter.

"I didn't know what else to say…I just wanted him to feel like I do after he stole someone that _**I**_ care for from _**me**_!"

Lily peered over Remus' shoulder as James watched them from his table. Sirius watched them also, his eyes wide in amazement, his jaw almost touching the floor.

Inside Lily leaped for joy; this was perfect! Remus and Lily would pose as a couple, a soppy, hopelessly in love couple and James would be so jealous that he would force himself to proclaim his love for her once again and Jaylee would see Remus in a different light, a new light, a light that made her realize that _**he**_ was the one she wanted.

"Remus!" Lily squealed excitedly, "You've done it!"

Remus blinked several times, stunned, before he realized the cunning plan brewing inside Lily's scheming head.

"No way!" Remus gasped, slightly appalled "There is no way that I'm going to-"

"Oh come on Remus! You want Jaylee don't you? What if this was the only way to show her that _**you're**_ the only one for her?"

"It's horrible! We're playing with peoples emotions and I've had mine messed about too may times to-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease Remus! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"No!"

Suddenly James stood up from his table and made his way over to Jaylee, the anger inside him had been brewing for quite some time and he could not take it anymore. How _**could**_ he? How could _**Remus**_ do that to him? He had said the night before that he wasn't sure on Jaylee, that he was just going through a delicate stage and needed to know for sure…and at the first moment…the first chance…he had snatched her from him. He _**knew**_ how he really felt about Lily and he still went ahead with it…Remus of all people…James memory flashed back to the previous years, Remus had shown no sign of any feelings for Lily. The anger inside him grew even more at the thought that maybe Remus was the only reason she had never said yes to him…was Remus all she had wanted? Had he always been blind? Was he the annoying friend that just got in the way of their relationship? The hurt and anger overwhelmed James so much that h wasn't thinking clearly, he had to forget Lily Evans once and for all.

He stormed over to Jaylee in the queue and grabbed her round the waist. He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers, but there was no spark, no butterflies…nothing special. Her lips tasted sweet and she let out a squeak from the back of her throat when she realised what had happened. She threw her arms around James' neck as a few wolf whistles erupted from the other teenagers in the queue and at the tables.

Suddenly Lily's world went black and silent. There was no light anymore, as far as she was concerned James Potter had finally gotten over her and fallen…fallen for her best friend. Everything moved in slow motion and the voices and laughter around her changed to quiet muffled. It was as though planet Earth had been dunked in treacle and its whole population was slowly drowning.

Lily grabbed Remus' collar and they both ran from the room. They ran out into the snow, past the cabins, past the trees and to the lake, which had rapidly become their escape. Both of them slumped to the ground at the foot of the frozen water, panting heavily. Lily felt the rush of a thousand heartbreaks as her heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Tears of pure agony spilled from her eyes as she buried her face in her knees. It was so sudden, so quick that she hadn't had time to breathe.

"Lily…" Came Remus' soft and comforting voice.

Lily raised her head to meet the teary, distressed eyes of Remus Lupin.

"I just wanted to say…I'm in…"


	14. Fairy tales and lies

Lily and Remus walked hand in hand through the snow, back to the main cabin. It was an odd sensation for the both of them; for Remus, it was a feeling of betrayal, justice and…weird, for Lily it felt just as odd but somehow necessary and satisfying.

The two couples were the talk of the resort amongst both the Hogwarts seventh years and those few friends from other schools. People just couldn't understand how Lily could have ended up with Remus and how fast James had gotten over what _**was**_ his seemingly never-ending love for Lily. When the couple reached the main cabin they found an old fashioned signpost, covered in snow with at least eight arms pointing in the direction of the resorts many attractions.

"He said it was in a forest…" Said Remus after a while, _**very**_ aware that he was holding hands with _**Lily Evans **_of all people_**…**_

"'The Snug and Snowy café'?" Lily asked, reading out the name on the signpost "They really do give these places airy fairy names don't they? I almost expect a little smiling gnome to jump out from behind a beautifully decorated fir tree or something…"  
"Why gnomes?" Remus asked puzzled, "Gnomes aren't airy fairy they're horrible."  
"Not those kind of gnomes! Muggle gnomes!"  
"There are muggle gnomes?" Remus said amused.

"Well not Muggles themselves! They're like little men in red hats and, long beards and fishing rods-oh never mind! I can't believe we're actually having a conversation about gnomes!" Lily chuckled.

"So The Snug and Snowy café?" Remus asked, still smiling, "It sounds like the place…"  
"Yea…" Lily sighed, miming sticking her fingers down her throat, "Come on lets go…"

The two walked on, still hand in hand and in silence, their footsteps crunching in the snow beneath them.

"Lily?" Remus piped up after a while.

"Mmmm…?"

"It's not…cruel is it? What we're doing?"  
Lily didn't answer for a while, instead she let the thought brew in her mind for a while before answering.

"Look…we've been through this a hundred times…we're not splitting them up…if they really do like each other then they wouldn't mind that _**we're**_ going on a date would they?"  
"No…but this is different. What I'm saying is that they probably will mind when we're on a date at the same place and at the same time…"

"They don't know that…"

"But they will…after all that is the whole point of us going there…"  
"So what's the problem then?"  
"Oh I dunno…I guess I just feel like I'm betraying my best friend…I feel dirty about the whole thing…"

"Trust me Remus it will all be worth it in the end…"  
"I never knew you were so devious Lily…" Remus smiled slyly.

"Ahhh well that's the point of being devious" Lily grinned.

The couple continued to walk through the wooded area, guided by a path crafted by the hundreds of footprints that has taken this route before them. After a while, the two passed through the last cluster of fir trees and arrived at what appeared to be a small stone cottage. Its roof and windowpanes were rimmed with glittering lights and covered with thick glistening snow, light and fluffy. A small, frozen pond was situated to the right of the entrance reflecting the golden light that seeped through its windows and displayed a beautiful array of icy blue lily pads.

"Wow…" Lily whispered, "It really is like a fairy tale…no wonder he wanted to take her here…"

Lily's heart dropped like a stone; who knew James could be so romantic? Remus also seemed to feel the negative vibe as he squeezed her gloved hand for comfort.

"Come on…" He encouraged and the two of them made their way through the heavy wooden door. As soon as they entered the room, the warmth and delicious smell of good mood food hit Lily and her stomach rumbled loudly; she still hadn't eaten…she had run out of the canteen too quick this morning.

Inside what had appeared to be a small cottage was a large room that seemed far too big for the building itself. Oodles of wooden tables and chairs were placed around the room and the lighting was comfortably dim, the darkness disturbed by candlelight and a large open fires' glow. Jaylee and James were sat at the back of the room, obviously they wanted to be alone, and did not notice Lily or Remus enter the cafe. Remus began to feel uneasy; James had told him he would be here…it would appear as though it had been Remus' idea to bring Lily here on purpose.

"Come on…" Lily mumbled and dragged Remus to another table at the back wall, in sight but not too obvious. As they made their way over, Jaylee noted their entrance and they braced themselves for whatever was about to come their way.

"Lily! Remus!" Jaylee beamed, waving to them.

Remus cringed internally as he saw James' back turn rigid and tense; he was silent and unmoving.

"Hey Jaylee!" Lily beamed; it was easier for her, she wasn't stealing the love her best friends life.

"What are you doing here?" Jaylee smiled.

"Oh, well…Remus being the romantic he is wanted to go somewhere quiet…so I suggested this place…"

Lily hugged Remus arm for back up and Remus smiled uncomfortably.

"Yea it is a really nice place isn't it? Aww you guys are so cute! Now I know why you were talking so much about him the other day!" Jaylee winked.

Remus stared at James' unmoving figure; it was awful not speaking to him.

"Hey I have an idea!" Jaylee said grinning from ear to ear, "Why don't you join us?"  
James could have been a corpse judging by how still he was. He wouldn't turn round to look at them; neither of them could see his face.

Lily watched him for a while before coming to a decision.

"Yea sure why not…" She said smiling.

"Great! You don't mind do you James?" Jaylee smiled sweetly.

"No…" James mumbled, still not turning to face them.

"Great! Ohhh Lily this is our first double date!"

Lily smiled and took her place next to Jaylee, leaving Remus to take his next to James. Carefully he sat by the friend he was slowly loosing and made sure that their arms did not touch. James head was bent as he sat twiddling his thumbs, suddenly, his hazel eyes flashed towards Remus, full of loathing and hurt. Remus' heart sank…he hoped this plan would work; it was not worth losing James. James averted his eyes and glanced at Lily, who was purposefully avoiding his gaze, chatting with Jaylee. Remus watched in dismay as James' face fell further, his expression one of pure misery.

"So Lily…" Jaylee said, purposely louder than before, "What's Remus like as a boyfriend?"

Remus blushed and lowered his head, making the situation worse, receiving another hateful glare from James.

"He's lovely…" Lily giggled, "He's such a romantic and he's really sweet…"  
Lily reached over and grasped Remus' hands; she was such a good actress, no wonder she had fooled everyone into believing that she didn't like James.

"He's just perfect…" Lilly said quietly.

A noise of pure adoration erupted from Jaylee as James suddenly stood.

"Can I speak to you for a sec Remus?" He snarled through gritted teeth. Jaylee flashed him a slightly confused look and he immediately altered his tone.

"I have to erm…ask you about Sirius' surprise party…" He stammered, trying to hide his anger.

"Oh…yea sure James…"  
The two boys stood and excited the café, leaving a slightly worried Lily Evans behind.

***

The two boys stepped out into the snow; James much faster than Remus, the anger was rising outrageously fast within him.

"Why?" James said, spinning round on the spot to face him, "Why Lily?"  
"James…"  
"You knew how I felt about her! You knew and you still-!"

"You had Jaylee!"  
"I didn't have anyone! I was trying to move on!"  
"Then maybe me being with her I helping!"

"No! You being with her is making my life hell!"  
"You said you wanted to forget so why should I hold back any longer?"  
"You stole her!"

"You never had her!"

"You never wanted her!"  
"Didn't I?"  
James didn't answer; he didn't know the answer. He stood there eyeing his friend, panting heavily.

"You and Sirius are so goddamn perfect you think you can just waltz right in and grab whoever you want! You don't think about anyone else! You don't notice how anyone else is feeling, think about what you're doing to people!"  
"So you date Lily to teach me a lesson?"  
"I date Lily because I begged you to leave Jaylee alone and you didn't!"  
"She likes me! Why should I leave her alone?"  
"Because I know things James! I notice things, and there is someone out there who you are _**killing**_ right now because they like her too! You are dating her to get over Lily! You don't even fancy her and there is someone out there who genuinely does! I just wanted to show you how that feels!"  
"Who is it then?"  
"I…I cant say I've sworn to secrecy…"  
"Well he seems like he _**really**_ cares doesn't he?"  
"Well not all of us are as bold as you and Sirius!"  
"Well then it seems nothing was ever going to happen anyway! Not with an attitude like that!"  
Remus stared at his friend as his friend stared at him.

"How could you do that…when you know how I feel? I didn't know anyone cared that much about Jaylee-"

"That's my point! You're so wrapped up in your own world James that you don't care about anyone else!"

"I care about Lily!"  
"Then why hurt Jaylee by pretending to like her?"  
"Because I'm confused ok? I'm even more confused now that I know that all this time…all this time I was just getting in the way of you and Lily…"  
"James…"  
"No forget it! I thought you were my best mate!"  
"I am!"  
"No mate does that to his mate!"

Remus lowered his eyes sadly and James ran his fingers through his hair, stressed and seemingly alone.

"I don't know what to do…" James whined suddenly, slamming his back into a nearby fir tree.

"Tell Jaylee how you really feel…" Remus said quietly.

"Look I don't need advice from backstabbers like you!" James cried, "Just leave me alone…I need…Oh I don't know what I need…"

Remus watched James close his eyes in concentration before making the decision to go back inside.

"Tell her the truth James…that's all she'll ever want…she'll understand…Jaylee's great like that…"  
Remus made his way back towards the heavy front door, glancing back over his shoulder at a very confused James behind him, leaving James to clear his head in the snow.


	15. Promises

James returned to the little café and found Lily and Remus pulling on their coats. His stomach churned at the thought of them being together, holding hands, holding each other, Remus kissing her lips…her agonizingly soft, warm, strawberry tasting lips…

He had to snap out of this; no matter how much he hated admitting it, Remus was right, he was hurting Jaylee and he didn't want to do that. Jaylee was special and sweet and funny but…James had to accept that she would always be compared to Lily and as long as he did that…he would never develop any feelings for her…he never _**will**_ develop any feeling for her… He _**had **_tried so hard to like Jaylee but there just was no getting rid of Lily Evans.

"James!" Jaylee called and James' heart sank at the thought of telling her how he really felt, "Where did you go? Remus came back ages ago!"

"Err…yea well I had to sort something out for the party…"  
"Oh right…" Jaylee smiled wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

Why did she have to be so nice? She seemed so fragile…

"Are you going to the dance then James?" Lily asked from behind Remus, wrapping her own arms around Remus' waist, shooting a pang of jealousy through James.

"Dance?" James asked.

"There's a dance on in the main cabin tonight…I thought you would have asked Jaylee to go…"  
This was obviously a hint for James to ask Jaylee to the dance; it looked as though it had come up as a conversation topic whilst he was gone.

"Oh…"

What was he supposed to do now? Remus knew how he really felt about Jaylee, how he really felt about Lily. James would be a snake in the grass if he asked her after what Remus knew…what Remus had told him. Would Jaylee's mystery admirer be there?  
"Remus is taking me…" Lily smiled admiringly resting her head against Remus' shoulder blade.

Anger bubbled and boiled inside of James. Why should he do what Remus said? Why should he tell Jaylee that he was still in love with Lily when Remus had already her? There was no chance left for James to win Lily's love; it already belonged to Remus. James would keep trying to forget, he would stay with Jaylee. She liked him…her happiness was all that mattered now.

"You wanna go with me Jaylee?" James smiled.

"Yea…" Jaylee giggled as she pressed her lips to James. James waited for the taste of strawberries…but they never came.

***

"What did you say to him? What happened?"

Lily ran behind Remus, frantically trying to keep up.

"Oh what does it matter? It's not working Lily! Face it!"  
"It hasn't even been a day yet!"

"Did you see the way she kissed him? She doesn't just like him Lily; she's _**in love**_ with him! They're never going to be ours Lily! Give up before you live the rest of your life in love with someone who will ever belong to you or love you back!"

Remus' voice broke at the dreaded thought of Jaylee being in love with James…at the thought of them never parting.

"Remus!" Lily called, pulling his arm and swinging him round. Lily pulled him into a frantic hug and buried her face in his shoulder. Bucketfuls of hot, salty tears leaked from her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably into Remus' shoulder.

"Don't say that! Don't say that!" She wailed.

Remus froze, stunned by the sudden emotion that had exploded from the both of them. Carefully Remus wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"I'm sorry Lily…I'm sorry…" He whispered, trying to calm her down.

"I-I n-need to k-know that everyth-thing's going to be ok-k," She sobbed, "I-I c-can't believe that I l-let him get away and I h-hate myself f-for it…"

Remus swayed with her, lulling her into the comfort of his hug.

"You haven't lost him Lily…he still loves you…"  
"He-he does?" Lily said, pulling away from him slightly so that she could see his face.

Remus nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Jaylee is the only problem in this equation…"  
Lily watched as is face fell and squeezed him tighter.

James Potter was _**still in love**_ with her…she could barely breathe she was so happy…but _**Remus**_…what about him?

"Now what…?" She whispered.

"James can't leave Jaylee…she'd be heartbroken and James isn't the sort to do that…"

"So…does that mean that…they're together forever…even after going out for only one full day?"

"She's still ecstatic about the new relationship…knowing James he'd stick it out for a few more days before he finally admitted that he's not interested."

"Well then…we have a few more days to convince Jaylee that she wants you…"  
"Lily…face it…it's over for me…"

"No…not yet…when we talked the other day she said that you were sweet and cute and funny…you both read a hell of a lot and it's always the same stuff. You have a lot in common Remus and you get along really well…we just have to push it a bit."

"How?"  
"I have an idea…just come to the dance with me…"  
"Lily…"  
"Trust me Remus…"

Suddenly James appeared from between a cluster of frosted evergreens. His eyes widened at the sight of them and Remus imagined what it must have looked like. The two of them were alone, clutching each other tightly, their faces inches from each other. The couple froze as James swiftly turned and headed back the way he came, almost running from them.

"Oh no…Remus whispered.

"He was alone…" Lily stated confused.

"He must have asked Jaylee if he could have some time alone…"  
"Why would he do that?"

"Like I said before Lily, he's in love with you but he's going out with your best friend and his best friend is going out with you…it's killing him."

Lily watched the spot where James had stood wide-eyed, hurt, and jealous. She knew it shouldn't have, but the thought that James craved for her, was envying the man that was with her, gave her a rush of butterflies

"Jaylee's all alone then…" Lily said suddenly, "Reckon I should…give her some company?"  
"Yea…She'll probably want her to pick out a dress…"  
"Right…" Lily smiled, "I promise you tonight Remus that Jamie-lee Stewart will be in your arms tonight"

"And I promise you Lily that if you do that I will love you for eternity…" Remus laughed.

"You better buy me an engagement ring then," Lily joked. She pulled out of his hug and instead took hold of his hand. The two walked back to the cabins in the snow, glistening a mixture of deep blue and silver in the moonlight. For the first time in ages, Lily had a reason to smile and she promised herself that tonight she would give the best friend who held her hand a reason too.

The two parted at the signpost, embracing at the thought of the promise that Lily had proclaimed tonight. Remus quivered at the thought of holding Jaylee in his arms, her beautiful icy blue eyes gazing into his before they drew closer for their lips to press together…

"I'll see you later Remus" Lily winked as she turned away.

"See you later…" Remus smiled, "Oh and Lily?"  
"Mmm?"

"I like the idea of blue," Remus grinned, "It matches her eyes."  
"Then I promise you she'll be wearing just that…"

_**Authors note: Ok this chapter was more of an introduction to the next one and the events ahead XD**_ _**so I'm sorry if it's a bit wishy washy. Please keep the reviews coming and THANKS SO MUCH to those who are reviewing I love you all **__****__** xxx**_


	16. Love and lust

James made his way back to the cabins and sighed at the thought of Remus being there when he got back. He groaned and pushed open the door. To his surprise Lily was there, she turned to face him, her flaming red hair deeper in the fires glow.

Lily breathed out a jagged sigh and hastened towards him, pressing her body against his.

"I love you James…" Lily whispered as he wrapped her arms around him. James' heart fluttered at her words and he melted in her arms.

"I love you more than anything Lily…" He whispered back, his lips brushing the skin just beneath her ear, "Ever since we kissed, the first time our lips touched I've craved for their taste, for their softness, for you…I dream about you. I can't stop thinking about you. When you laugh I get butterflies. Your eyes mystify me every time I see their beauty. I want you in my arms forever and ever…"

Lily wrapped her fingers in his thick dark locks and pressed her lips hard to his. It was ecstasy; her lips were so soft, the delicious taste of strawberries tantalised his tongue. It felt so good he couldn't help but moan and pull her in closer. He crushed his body to her, feeling the warmth of hers against his. It was so good…so right…

He placed his hands on her hips and lifted her shirt a little to touch the skin around her waist. Soft and warm and smooth and perfect…

Suddenly Remus burst into the room and Lily pushed hard on James chest. James fell away and slammed hard into the wall behind.

Lily gasped at the sight of him and ran to him.

"It's you…" Lily whispered to Remus, a look of pure lust in her eyes.

"I've been waiting for you Lily…" He said, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Not as long as I've been waiting for you…" Lily breathed, melting in his arms as James had hers.

"No…" James sobbed, "Lily…"

James watched in horror as they pressed their lips together, clutching each other, grabbing handfuls of each other's clothing passionately as they attempted to crush their bodies closer.

"No…Lily!" James cried, "What about me? Lily I love you! Lily! Lily?"

But the two continued to crush their bodies closer, press their lips together. Remus eyes opened for a split second and averted from Lily to James. A smile spread across his lips and anger and hurt filled James heart.

"Lily…Lily please stop…you don't know what you're doing to me…please…Lily! … Lily! … Lily? … Lily! … Lily? … Lily!"

"James! James? James!" Remus called shaking James awake.

"Lily…?"  
"It's me James…"  
"What?"  
"It's me…"  
James sat up immediately and viewed his surroundings.

"Where's-?" Then James noticed who he was with, who he was speaking too…the traitor.

James got up from the sofa he had fallen asleep on and eyed the clock on the mantelpiece. It was seven…half an hour before the dance started. Without saying a word to Remus he turned to the bedroom and pulled out his suitcase from under the bed. Inside his suitcase he found a pair of bottle green dress roes and pulled them on.

"James?"  
"Go away Remus…"  
Remus sighed but continued to press on.

"What are you going to do about Jaylee?"  
"What do you mean what am I going to do _**about**_ her? She's my girlfriend and I plan to keep it that way."  
"Even though you're still in love with Lily?"  
"Yea well you ruined that didn't you?"

"James I-"  
"Do you love her?" James asked suddenly, his eyes smouldering.

"What?"  
"Do you love her like I loved her Remus? Like I _**still**_ love her? Was I just the friend that got in the way? Did you kiss her before you went out? Did you kiss her the day I asked her to be mine? Did you have something going on while I told you how it was ripping me to pieces?" James yelled at the top of his voice.

"No James! You've got it all wrong! It just…happened!"  
"Oh well that's ok then!" James yelled rolling his eyes, "You didn't even ask me if I was ok with it! You didn't tell me anything! You said yes as soon as she asked so there _**must**_ have been something going on!"

"James you're being ridiculous!"  
"Am I Remus? AM I?" James barged past Remus and pulled open the front door, "I guess I'll see you there Remus? Oh no wait! You wouldn't tell me anyway would you?"

James slammed he door shut and ran into straight into Sirius.

"Prongs! Ok tell me who you think I should go to this dance with…" Sirius said, pulling out a few photos of the seven girls he had been dating this week.

"Not now Sirius!" James yelled barging past him and out into the snow. He had a feeling tonight was going to be very eventful.

***

"Are you sure he's coming?" Lily asked Remus nervously.

"Yes I'm sure…though he's not happy about it…"  
Lily Evans was dressed in a graceful, strapless, black, floor length dress with a corset style tie up, revealing sneak peaks of the pale and elegant flesh on her back. Her fiery red hair fell to her waist in loose curls, each lock covered in glitter. Remus, stood next to her in dress robes of a matching colour, their arms linked.

"He left earlier I'm sure he's there already…"  
The two stood at the entrance for a moment longer, watching the twinkling lights seep through the frosted glass of the door.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked.

"Yea…" Lily sighed.

"Right then…let's go…"  
The two pushed open the doors and stepped into the room. The room in which all the trouble had started was decorated in twinkling lights and icicles that promised to never melt. The flames in the large fireplace flickered to different colours to the beat of the music and the counter had turned into a buffet table made of ice. The semi-rectangular couch had disappeared.

James was in the centre of the room, twirling Jaylee across the dance floor. Immediately Jaylee froze at the entrance of her friend and smiled from ear to ear.

"Lily! Remus! Wow Lily I love your dress!" Jaylee squealed as she squeezed through the dancing crowds. Remus swallowed hard as he caught sight of her. She too was wearing a floor length dress, but unlike Lily's it was a glittering royal blue and completely bareback. Her hair was tied back in a half bun, like a long ponytail that had been curled over once and had been left to hang loose in a long tail.

James stared at Lily in a daze; he couldn't believe that anyone could be so beautiful. He felt breathless…he wanted to reach out and touch her…hold her…kiss her…

Suddenly his feet took control and he made his way towards Lily Evans, his heart pounding, his head in a daze…

"Wow…Jaylee you look…stunning…" Remus gasped.

"Thank you…" Jaylee blushed, "You look amazing too Remus…"

James pushed past them and stood in front of Jaylee. He didn't know what he was doing; his body was taking control without his brain doing anything about it.

"Would you…like to dance Lily?" James said quietly.

He should have been scared, he should have been nervous but he had never wanted anything so much in his entire life.  
Lily gazed into James' hazel eyes and lost all track of thought. Instantly her lips blabbed 'yes' before she could stop them, before she could say something witty and intelligent to drive him wild.

James took hold of her wrist, never averting his eyes from Lily's. The couple moved to the dance floor in a daze, speaking unspoken words in their heads, never loosing eye contact, hardly breathing.

Jaylee eyed them for a moment before turning to Remus, grinning from ear to ear.

"Want to dance?" He muttered, his eyes averting to the floor. Jaylee smiled and giggled.

"Of course!" She laughed, pulling him to the dance floor. Maybe she didn't notice the fact that Lily and James had shared a moment of pure lust right before her eyes, maybe she didn't want to…but Remus couldn't help but wonder if the idea of James was wearing off on Jaylee…


	17. Luck

James and Lily approached the dance floor unable to speak, unable to breathe. James placed his hands on Lily's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly they started to revolve as the other couples joined the dance floor. They danced in silence, still staring into each other's eyes, losing themselves.

"You look beautiful Evans," James smiled sadly, "Remus is one lucky guy…"

"Thank you…" She whispered.

They continued to dance in silence a moment longer. Lily's heart almost skipped a beat when he pulled her in closer. Their faces were inches apart, both their lips parted…

Lily placed her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent as he held her closer. It was everything they had ever dreamed…a dream they both shared, a dream they now had to hide. James raised his hand, skimming the corset like tie at the back and entangled his fingers in her soft auburn curls.

Lily closed her eyes as James twiddled a curl between his fingers. Lily snuggled up against James' shoulder; her body limp in his arms. This is what it _**should**_ have been like…what it should _**be**_…

"Lily…" James whispered.

***

Remus pulled Jaylee closer to him as the music slowed. The two waltzed around the dance floor, their arms around each other.

"Wow Remus, I didn't know you could dance!" Jaylee squealed as he twirled her around.

"I can't really…" He laughed, "I'm making it all up to be honest…"

"I wouldn't have known…"  
Remus continued to swirl her around the room, never failing to melt every time her icy blue eyes met his.

"I've never been able to dance…" Jaylee laughed nervously, "The only thing I _**can**_ do is read…bit boring really aren't I?"

"I don't think you're boring at all…I read all the time…"  
"You do?" Jaylee asked, seemingly overjoyed, "I thought boys just played sports and chased after girls…"  
"No…James is the sporty one and Sirius gets all the girls…I'm the boring one…"

"Oh I don't believe that! You always make me laugh…"  
"I do?" Remus said bewildered.

"Yea…"  
Suddenly Jaylee averted her eyes and blushed.

"I…I used to have the biggest crush on you up until sixth year…" Jaylee admitted shyly.

Remus' heart fluttered wildly at her words.

"You did?"

"Mmmm…I traded places with Lorraine Daniels in potions just so I could sit next to you…"

"Really?" Remus laughed. But suddenly his laughter turned to sadness at the words 'used too'.

"So…what attracted you to James?"  
"I don't know really…I mean he's good looking and charming and funny…everything I saw in you really…"  
"You thought I was all of that?"  
"I still do Remus…"  
"And…what does that mean?"  
"I don't know…"  
Suddenly the music seemed to stop and Remus and Jaylee were lost in each other's eyes. The couple edged closer together, readying themselves for whatever would come next.

Remus lifted his hand and brushed the back of his hand along her cheekbone.

"You really do look beautiful Jaylee…" He muttered, "James is a very lucky guy…"

"And Lily is one hell of a lucky girl…"

Remus leaned in closer, his lips inches from hers; he could feel her body shaking in his arms. His breath came in shuddering gasps. Jaylee parted her lips ever so slightly, ready for his lips. Suddenly Remus changed his direction and raised his head slightly, planting a kiss on her cheekbone.

"Like I said before…James is a very lucky guy…" He sighed, pulling away. Remus paused when their noses brushed, his heart fluttering when he realised that her eyes were closed at his touch.

***

Lily and James swayed from side to side in each other's arms, Lily's head still rested on James shoulder.

"Why couldn't we have been like this earlier Evans?" James asked sadly.

"We can be like this now…"  
"No Evans…we can't…"  
Lily pulled away from James and his hand fell from her hair to her waist.

"Why not?"  
"Because…because it hurts too much…" James whispered letting go of her waist.

Lily pulled away too, the couple staring sadly at each other on the dance floor.

"But it doesn't have to James…"  
"You have no idea how hard it is to see you with Remus, Evans…as long as you love him…as long as you're together…I just…I can't…I can't bear the thought of you with someone else…"  
"James…"  
"I know…I know it's stupid because I'm with Jaylee and you're with Remus and I understand that you'll never love me like I love you and I just…I can't…I have to go…"  
"What? No wait! James wait a second!"  
James disappeared into the dancing crowed. Lily pushed through the rampage of swirling couples, trying to search for James amongst the crowd.

"James! James?" Lily called, but there was no answer, James had gone.

She had to tell him, she had to tell him how she felt, she had to be with him…

"Lily?" Came a voice from the crowd and Lily's heart sank as she remembered the reason she couldn't do those things; her best friend was in love with him.

"Lily have you seen James? I thought he was with you?"  
Jaylee seemed very flustered for some reason. Remus emerged from behind her staring longingly at her.

"Erm...no…no I don't know…" Lily said, she felt like crying, crying because she could never be with James as long as Jaylee wanted him and who knew when Jaylee would stop feeling for James…who knew whether she would stop at all.

"Oh…well…I better go find him…erm…bye Lily…" Jaylee spluttered hugging her friend tightly; it was as though she were trying to say something without words.

"Goodbye Remus…" Jaylee said turning to face him.

"Goodbye…" Remus whispered.

Jaylee continue to stare for a moment longer before she left to find James. Remus stared after her, the unmistakable look of yearning in his eyes.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, slightly flustered herself after her night dancing with James Potter.

"I…nothing…" Remus said, never taking his eyes away from the place she had once stood, "How did it go with James?"  
"Oh Remus it was perfect! It was too perfect! James and I were so close to telling each other how we really felt…well_** I**_ was close to telling him how I really felt…but it went wrong and he jumped to conclusions and I need to find him!"

"Lily…let Jaylee find him…he needs to think things through…"  
Lily looked at Remus, still dazed by his apparent wistfulness.

"What happened with you guys?"

"I almost kissed her…and then I remembered that she was James'…"  
"What did she do?"  
"Nothing…that's what was weird about it…she didn't stop me…"  
"Well that's good isn't it? It means that she likes you back! It means that maybe we can-"

"No…it doesn't…she couldn't get away from me quicker…she wanted James…"  
Lily moaned and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't think this is working Lily…"  
"Yes it is! Look all we need id for Jaylee to stop liking James and it will all be ok…"  
"Lily…if I continued to do this it would look like I'm going for every girl James ever liked…James would hate me even more than he already does…"  
"He doesn't hate you…"  
"You didn't see him earlier…when we were alone in the log cabin…"  
"Remus we're almost there…"  
"Look, tomorrows Christmas Eve and I don't fancy spending Christmas lying and friendless."  
"But next Christmas could be spent with your arms around Jaylee…"  
"That would be some luck by the way things are going…"

"Trust me…as soon as the mistletoe breaks out…she'll be so jealous…"  
"Mistle-what? Oh Lily I cant kiss-"

"Trust me…it will work…"


	18. The note

_**Authors note PLEASE READ!:**__** Ok before you read this chapter I need to explain something. On my word document there is a format that allows some of the things said in Jaylees letter to appear crossed out that does not work on fanfiction. So all the words that feature in her letter that are underlined are words that she has crossed out. It is a vital part to the chapter and I don't want anyone getting confused lol THANKY! XXXX**_

Lily awoke from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. It was Christmas Eve and she was positive that tonight would be the night that everything would work out. She stumbled into the shower and turned the temperature up high. She wrapped a towel around her and walked back into the bedroom.

There was a note on her pillow and Lily instantly recognised the curly script that was Jaylee's handwriting. Lily unfolded the note and read what it said.

Hey Lily I'm going to be out with James all day for some last minute Christmas shopping so I won't be back until dinner. If you want to meet up later I'll we'll be in The Blue Fountain shopping centre. Give my love to Remus for me. All my love Jaylee

_**xxx**_

Lily re-read the note several times; it seemed like there was something so much more in this note than Jaylee had intended. She seemed to be forgetting that fact that she was spending time with James when she crossed out the 'I'll' and put 'we'll'; it seemed more like a chore to be with him. However, the thing that stuck out the most was the second thing she had crossed out…'Give my love to Remus for me'.

Did this mean that her plan was working? Did Jaylee just innocently re-think her words so as to save the feelings of her friend or was she actually falling for Remus?  
Lily smiled at the thought. She had to seal the deal, she had to make sure that Jaylee had fallen for Remus and wasn't still in love with James.

Lily placed the note back on her pillow and pulled her suitcase out from under her bed. She pulled out a long-sleeved black jumper and jeans before towel drying her hair. She grabbed the note back off her pillow and ran downstairs, tying her hair back as she went. She pulled on her coat and ran excitedly through the snow to the three boys' cabin.

Lily folded the note into her pocket on the doorstep and knocked on the door.

A very messy haired Sirius black opened the door and sighed.

"Remus…it's your one and only..." He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Rough night?" Lily smiled.

"Way too much firewhisky…" Sirius explained, "I'll give you a piece of advice Evans, actually no I'll give you two. Never have more than six glasses of firewhisky and never date the friend of someone who likes you…"  
"Why do you say that?" Lily asked nervously.

"Well…for obvious reasons…" Sirius started, "And then there's the fact that you're going to have seven women arguing over you, with each other and at you all night…"

"Ever thought of just staying with the _**one**_?"  
"It's crossed my mind…but then I've always had the worry of settling with one and finding someone better."  
"You really are unbelievable Sirius…"

"I know…" Sirius winked.  
Remus emerged from behind Sirius, half asleep.

"Hey Lily…"

"Why are _**you **_so tired?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Remus was my drinking buddy for once!" Sirius grinned, pulling him into a one-armed shoulder hug, "All in all we all had a late night…"  
"Oh…well…do you fancy some breakfast Remus?"  
"Oh god, don't even mention-" Remus started.

"Remus…_**do you fancy some breakfast**_?" Lily said again, trying to show him that he needed to come without making it too obvious in front of Sirius.

"Oh…" Remus said, eventually getting it, "Yea…hold on a sec, let me get an aspirin…"  
"See…" Sirius said when Remus had disappeared, "That's exactly why I wouldn't get a girlfriend…"

"What do you mean?  
"You just forced him to go out with you even though he felt rough!"  
"No I didn't…he didn't hear me right the first time…"  
"Yea sure…" Sirius grinned, "Right, I'm gonna leave you guys to it…if you need me I'll be the one with my head stuck in the bog, _**seriously**_ regretting drinking so much…"

"Why would we need you?" Lily chuckled.

"Touché…"

As soon as Sirius had disappeared into the bedroom, Remus returned and pulled on his coat.

"Come on…I have something to show you…" Lily giggled excitedly.

"What is it?"  
"Not here…I have to show you when we're alone…"  
Lily took Remus hand and guided him towards the frozen lake. They took their usual places at the foot of the frozen water and Lily shoved the note in his hand.

"Tell me what you think…"  
Remus read the note, seemingly unimpressed.

"So…we're going shopping later?"  
"No! Not that! Read what she's crossed out!"  
"Oh Lily that doesn't mean anything…she probably wrote that, read it and thought it was too much seeing as you're going out with me…I mean…she might be uncomfortable if you wrote 'give my love to James' on a letter for her…"

"Yea but she doesn't seem to be that into James! If she was she wouldn't have put 'I'll' before 'We'll'!"  
"Well…I guess that's a fair point…but I don't really think it's anything to be excited about…"

"Oh come on Remus! We have to go Christmas shopping and you have to get her something meaningful…"  
"What? No Lily I can't! What if you're wrong? It would look like I'm hitting on James girlfriend!"  
"Well she didn't stop you when you were seconds from kissing did she? And then she asks me to give you her love! Oh come on Remus! It's obvious!"

"Well what would I give her?"

"I dunno…jewellery? Ooooh you could get her a locket or a ring!"

"No way!"

"Oh come on she'd totally fall for you! Girls love jewellery!"

"That's not the point Lily!"  
"Oh come on!"  
"No!"  
"Well...what about me? Why don't you get me something and then…I dunno…we had mistletoe…"  
"No way!"  
"She'd writhe with jealousy!"  
"No she wouldn't!"

"Remus…we are this close to making things right!" Lily pleaded, her index finger and her thumb millimetres apart, "Please…if not for you just do this for me…"  
Remus eyes Lily for a while and thought that she would burst into tears by the way she stared back; it only then dawned on his just how desperate she was; she was almost as desperate as he was.

"Come on Remus…it's obvious why you got drunk with Sirius last night…you're upset about Jaylee. I saw the way you looked at her when she left you to find James. You must want this as much as I do…"

A strange surge of emotion ran through Remus' veins, it was a mixture of pain and anger and pleasure from the memory for being so close…

"Fine…" Remus sighed.

"I absolutely adore you Remus!" Lily squealed throwing her arms around him.

"What should I do then? Get something for you…or for her?"  
"Get something for her…and slip it somewhere secret…"  
"Right…" Remus sighed, "James is going to hate me…"  
"Not if I get to him first…" Lily smiled.

"Lily don't start anything…"

"I'm not going to…I'm going to end it…"  
Remus eyed her suspiciously.

"Meet me by the car par in a sec; I need to get money…"  
"Yea me too…" Remus replied.

The two left the lake and split for their own cabins. A few minutes later they reunited by the car park.

"How are we gonna get there? James is the only one with his own car…"

"We apparate…didn't you pass your test?"

"I was too young to take it…"  
"Oh yea…you and James had to stay in lessons…" Remus grinned.

"It's funny…but back then it was the worst thing that could have possibly happened…"  
"I know…" Remus grinned taking hold of her wrist, "Where are we going then?"  
"The Blue Fountain shopping centre…"

"Alrighty then…on the count of three…one…two…three"

Suddenly all the air in Lily's body seemed to disappear and it felt as though a large rubber band had been placed around her stomach and her chest. Everything was a blur and the rush of wind that surrounded her filled her ears with a loud rushing sound. Lily tried to gasp for air but she couldn't and she began to panic. Just as she thought she was going to pass out, her feet hit something hard and her legs crumpled beneath her.

"Lily are you alright?" Remus asked, seizing her under her arms and heaving her up.

"Yea…I'm…" Lily gasped unable to finish her sentence due to her lack of breath.

"Yea it's a little weird when you first try it…but it gets easier after a while…"  
Lily steadied herself and took a look at her surroundings. She was stood in front of a large Christmas tree decorated with candles, ribbons, bows and tinsel. Wizards and witches of all kind were apparating all over the place and gigantic never melting icicles hung from the ceiling. In the centre of the shopping centre was a large blue fountain in the shape of two angles, completely made out of ice. Water dribbled through their closed eyes and their arrows, making the ice sparkle even more; it looked beautiful.

"Come on…" Lily panted after fully taking in her surroundings, "Lets go buy some love…"


	19. Suprises

"Ok so…what do I buy her?"  
"Something meaningful like a locket…you could even inscribe it!"  
"No…that would be too in your face…"  
"Ok then how about just the jewellery?"  
"Fine…as long as you don't start making me buy lingerie…"  
Lily broke into hysterics as they entered 'Madame Chime's Charming Charms' and started to search for the perfect gift.

"What do girls go for?" Remus said, eyeing the merchandise.

"Something sliver…or that looks like silver…silver goes with everything..."

"So…we're looking for a silver locket?"  
"Mhm…ooooh this one looks pretty!"

Remus made his way to the glass case, which held whatever Lily was gaping at. Inside was an elegant silver chain complete with a beautiful heart shaped pendant. Embossed in its stylish silver skin was a pattern of graceful curls thinner than a single strand of hair. In the corner of one of its graceful curves was a small round diamond, completing the overall beauty of the locket.

"Wow…" Remus said when he saw it and imagined it around Jaylee's pale neck, complimenting her icy blue eyes.

"How much is it?" Remus asked.

"Erm…the thingy in the corner says…thirty-nine gallions and nineteen sickles…"  
"That's not much…"  
"Not much?" Lily gasped.

"Well…I thought it would be a lot more expensive than that…"  
"Can you afford it?"  
"My parents gave me money to get something for myself this Christmas."

"Aww so you're gonna swap your own present for hers?"  
"She's worth it…" Remus blushed, "If it all works out _**she'll**_ be my Christmas present…"

Lily shook her head.

"How has she not fallen for you already Remus?" Lily sighed.

Remus shrugged, slightly embarrassed as the witch behind the counter made her way towards them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"That one, please…" Remus said, indicating the locket behind the glass.

The woman nodded and disappeared behind a crimson, velvet curtain. After a few short minutes she re-appeared with a small indigo box and opened it to reveal the locket resting on a bed of soft white silk.

"That's great," Remus smiled as she placed the box in a silver bag.

"It's perfect," Lily exclaimed excitedly.

Remus paid the thirty-one gallions and nineteen sickles and the two left the shop happy.

"Ok now what?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"How am I gonna give it to her?"

"Hmm…well Jaylee always checks her mobile for messages from home-"

"What's a mobile?"  
"It's a muggle form of communication…"  
"Oh…"  
"Yea…so if I get hold of her mobile and write something like…'check…wherever' on her welcoming note…"  
"Welcoming note?"  
"It's like a message that pops up every time you turn it on…it's like the mobiles way of saying hello."  
"But it's not alive…?"

"No."  
"Ok then…" Remus said looking confused.

"Anyway…she turns it on, the message is there, she checks…wherever I've said, and finds the locket."  
"Ok…but how will she know it's from me?"  
"Keep dropping hints all day."  
"With James there?"

"I'll distract James…"  
"How?"

"I'm not too sure yet but I know where to go…"  
"Where?"  
"The ice gardens; it's so pretty and romantic…ooooh you could tell Jaylee that you need to get _**me**_ something and you need a girls opinion!"

"Yea…that would work…and that way James will have to tear you away."  
"Oh this is so perfect!" Lily giggled excitedly.

"Where are they now?"  
"I dunno…I could call Jaylee and ask…"  
Lily took the phone from her bag and dialled Jaylee's number.

"Hey Jaylee it's me Lily, erm Remus and I are in Blue Fountain now…wanna meet up? Uh huh…erm…we're by…the massive Christmas tree in the middle…oh ok…see you in a sec…bye!"

"I'm guessing that means that we're meeting up?"  
"Uh huh…they're by the…oh there they are!"

"Hey!" Jaylee waved, a miserable looking James trailing behind her, "How long have you guys been here?"

"Not long…got much done?" Lily said.

"Uh huh…how are you Remus?" Jaylee asked nervously.

"I'm good…how are you?" Remus asked quietly.

"Fine…"  
There was a short pause as the two stared at each other in silence for a while. Lily almost jumped for joy; her plan was working perfectly. Suddenly, Remus' eyes averted to Lily questioningly and she encouraged him.

"Erm, listen…I need to get something for Lily and I need a girls opinion…will you help me?"

"Oh…" Jaylee said, sounding a little down trodden at the fact that Lily was the reason they were spending time together, "Yea sure…that's ok right, James?"

"Yea sure…" James muttered.

"Erm…James? Would you mind distracting Lily while we go look?"  
James' head shot up immediately, his eyes flicking from Remus, to Lil, to Jaylee.

"Oh…right, yea, sure…" Suddenly James seemed more accustomed to the idea, "What? Are you going now?"  
"Erm…yea if that's ok…" Remus said, looking at Lily.

She nodded and Jaylee lit up with a large smile.

"Ok then! Lets go!" She giggled, grabbing Remus just under the elbow and winking at Lily, "Don't worry Lily, I'll make sure he gets you something good." And with that, Jaylee bounded off into the distance clutching Remus' arm.

"So…how are you Evans?" James asked quietly.

"Yea I'm good…"  
There was a pause as they both tried to think of something to say to each other, something to break the silence.

"How's things with Remus?" James asked bitterly; it hurt so much to ask that question.

"I…I don't know…" Lily said softly.

"What do you mean by that?" James said hopefully.

"I'm not sure whether…we're right for each other…"

"How come?"  
"I know someone who likes him very much…but hasn't admitted it yet…and then there's the fact that…maybe…I like someone else too…"  
"Who?" James asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"Someone I've known for years but never really realized how much I needed them…"  
"Do…I know them?"  
"Maybe…he's being a bit of an idiot at the moment though…so I doubt you'd recognise him…"  
"Oh…does he go to Hogwarts?"

"He's not there at the moment…but he'll be there when we come back…"  
"Oh…" said James slightly oppressed; no mater how much he tried, Lily Evans was always going to love someone other than him.

"Hey…erm…the ice gardens are supposed to be really pretty and I've always wanted to see them…come with me?"  
James raised his head to stare once again into the eyes of the girl he loved and sighed.

"Yea sure why not…"  
Lily led James out of the shopping centre and headed towards the ice gardens situated only a stone's throw away. The snow crunched beneath them as they walked in silence through the snow; both thinking different thoughts based on the same topic.

James couldn't keep his eyes off Lily as she trudged on in front of him. Was she really re-thinking her relationship with Remus? Who was this mystery guy?

Lily had to make sure that her and James were alone. She would have to break up with Remus so that the both of them could get who they really want; their relationship was the only thing stopping it from happening.

They arrived at the ice gardens and Lily smiled at her surroundings; it was perfect. The gardens were one gigantic maze of beautiful crystallized flowers and shrubs. At each twist and turn of the maze was a beautiful ice sculpture and slap bang in the centre, there was said to be a the biggest most beautiful ice sculpture of all.

Lily grabbed James hand excitedly.

"Come on…lets go find the one in the middle!" She squealed and the two of them began to run through the iced shrubs.

Suddenly their little quest became a flustered chase. The two laughed as they reached the dead ends and slipped on the ice. Everything was going too fast and they were burning energy rapidly but for some reason…it felt good. Lily screamed as James leapt from behind a bush and they both fell about laughing. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and swung her round causing her to laugh louder and her breath to become more rushed. Lily slipped through his arms and ran as far away as possible before James resumed the chase. Suddenly Lily found herself in a large opening and the gigantic structure of an angel completely made out of ice stood before her; they had found the centre. Suddenly James' body slammed into hers and pushed her against the sculpture. They both laughed hysterically, their breathing frantic, their hearts pumping. Suddenly everything went quiet and the two stopped laughing.

Lily was in James' arms and their faces were inches apart, their breathing hot and heavy against the coldness of their skin. They stared into each other's eyes unable to look anywhere else. The sudden adrenaline that had hit James earlier had given him the boldness that writhed within him this very minute.

He flung his hand up and entangled his fingers in Lily's fiery red hair, pressing his lips fiercely to hers.

Lily groaned and threw her arms around him. They kissed each other passionately, their mouths opening against each other's as each kiss slid perfectly into the next. James crushed his body to hers and revelled in the taste of her strawberry lips. Her lips so soft against his, his lips making her body limp. They grabbed handfuls of each other's clothing in an attempt to bring their bodies closer together. Eventually they calmed themselves down and their kiss slowed. James pulled away from her and kept returning to softly press his lips to hers again and again. Finally he pulled away once more, slowly, their noses brushing.

James' insides squirmed with pleasure; her eyes were closed at his touch…and he had kissed Lily Evans…kissed her…and she had kissed back.


	20. The silver lining

Remus and Jaylee waved goodbye to Lily and James before setting off for the marketplace. It would have been a somewhat uncomfortable situation if it weren't for Jaylee's upbeat and bubbly personality; all possible awkward silences were broken due to the fact that she would not stop talking. More than often Remus wasn't even listening; all he could do was stare at her angelically pale face as she nervously babbled on with unimportant small talk. Remus often found himself having to nod or smile every few minutes just to make sure that it looked like he was actually listening to what she was saying. Eventually it came to the point where Jaylee had nothing left to say that didn't require a response from Remus and the one-way conversation died, leaving a somewhat uneasy silence between them.

'Maybe it was too obvious that I wasn't listening…' Remus thought as they continued to walk in silence. He tried desperately to think of something to say but once again Jaylee beat him to it.

"So…" She began, "When did you start…I mean…why Lily?"

"Huh…?"  
Jaylee blushed and lowered her head.

"Erm…well…you never really seemed to be interested in her…"  
"You never seemed to be interested in James; you never said anything to me in potions and he's…_**was**_…one of my best friends…"  
"Was?"  
"Well…he's not that happy that I…ended up with Lily…"  
Remus bit his lip. Should he really be saying this? What if Jaylee got offended? What if she found out that James still had feelings for Lily? What if she broke up with him because of what he said? James would officially become his number one enemy if that happened…

"Oh…" Jaylee said, her brow puckered, "It…it was a bit strange how quick it all happened…I mean…the only inkling I got about you and Lily was when Lily started talking about you."  
"What did she say?"  
"Just…how sweet and sensitive you are…" Jaylee smiled sadly, "And…then she said something about…how alike we are…"  
"You and Lily?"  
"No…me and you…"

"Oh…"

So Lily had been trying her best to set them up even _**before **_they had made the deal to help each other? Remus couldn't help but feel that he should have tried harder for her…

The awkward silence had returned once again as the somewhat sensitive moment passed between them. Once again it was Jaylee who broke the silence.

"Although…Lily and I are rather alike…" She said quietly, "We have exactly the same taste in guys…"  
"I suppose James is quite a catch…almost every girl I know has liked him sometime or another…"  
"Not…I didn't mean just James, Remus…" Jaylee blushed.

Remus bit his lip harder. Was she doing this on purpose? Was this her way of telling him that she didn't really like James? What would James think if after spending the day alone with Remus she would come back to dump him?

"Jaylee-"

"I know…I'm being stupid. I'll stop it now. You're with Lily and I'm with James-"

"What?" Remus said stunned.

Was that what he had been waiting for? Was this confirmation of her feelings for him? Remus' heart pounded excitedly.

"Forget it…" Jaylee said quickly, "I just wanted you to know…no forget it."  
"No wait a second!"  
"Erm…listen…Remus… I have to go back I've got Christmas presents to wrap and stuff…"  
"Jaylee-"

"No really-"

"No you don't understand. I-"

"Forget it!"  
"But-"  
"Bye Remus…"  
"But Jaylee I-!"

But it was too late; Jaylee had disapparated and Remus was left alone in the market place.

"…Love you…" He finished, the words barely audible over the bustling Christmas shoppers that surrounded him.

***

"Crap!" Jaylee yelled back at her cabin, "Crap, crap, craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!"

Had she really just admitted how she felt about Remus? It was hard enough when she had to sit next to him in potions and deal with the fact that he would never love her back at the same time…but now? She thought she had gotten over him, thought that James was the one that she wanted. He was funny, cute, popular and so sweet when he was with her. She didn't want to be in love with Remus. Why couldn't she just fall in love with James? It would have been so much easier. Remus was in love with Lily and Lily was in love with Remus. James was in love with her and she was in love with…Remus.

Suddenly a tiny flicker of hope sparked at the memory of Remus' words.

"Well…he's not that happy that I…ended up with Lily…"

Did that mean that James still had feelings for Lily or did that just simply mean that James was the teeniest bit jealous that Remus could get who James couldn't? No…it was not worth loosing a friend for something that small.

If James were still in love with Lily then Jaylee would have to tell him that she liked Remus; it would all work out. How could she have been so stupid to get in the way of Lily and James? James was meant for Lily and Lily must have liked James when Jaylee had…she wouldn't have gotten so touchy when Jaylee had once blushed at the sight of James. She shouldn't have messed things up!

Jaylee brushed the tangle of hair from her face and clenched a fistful as she moved her hand towards the back of her hair. She didn't want Lily to hate her for what she had done to her chances with James…for what she was about to do to her and Remus. How could she do this to her best friend? Jaylee groaned and threw herself onto the sofa. She turned her head towards the coffee table and spotted the novel she had been reading.

Ironically it was Shakespeare's own midsummer nights dream, transformed from it's original play structure into a novel. Jaylee chuckled to herself at the thought that she might actually be living events from Shakespeare's imagination.

"Where's my Puck?" She whined to the crackle of the fire that was her company, "I need my Puck to make everything right again…"  
She lay there for a while as she thought of how she had left Remus to explain to the others where she had gone. Would he tell Lily the truth? Would he lie for her? So what if he did tell them the truth…that would make everything better wouldn't it?

Jaylee's mind returned to the dance, to the night when James had danced with Lily…when Remus had danced with her. Was James acting strangely around Lily that night? Was it obvious that he still had feelings for her if he had them at all? Jaylee wouldn't have known; she was too preoccupied with Remus. She could hardly believe it when she confessed her previous feelings towards him; where had the sudden burst of confidence come from? She had gotten too carried away with the feel of his arms around her waist, his eyes…she had almost kissed him…in front of everyone…in front of James. The sudden excitement that had rushed through her body as they had moved closer…there was no doubting it; she was still in love with Remus.

Suddenly Jaylee's phone rang. It was James.

"James?"  
"You ok? Where did you go?"  
"I…I had stuff to wrap and I felt a bit sick…didn't Remus say anything?"  
"He just said that you had to go…"

"Oh…"  
There was a long pause.

"James?"  
"Mmmm?"

"Are you…"  
No…she couldn't do it. What if she was wrong?

"Are you ok?"  
"Err…yea I'm fine…want me to come over?"  
"Oh…no, it's ok…I'm feeling better now…"  
"Oh…ok…great…well um…if I don't see you before tomorrow…merry Christmas…"  
"Merry Christmas…"  
The line went dead and Jaylee was left clutching the phone alone. She should have been upset that James was somewhat unresponsive but it confirmed what she had wanted to hear. James was most definitely not in love with her, she would not be hurting James when the time came to tell him who she really loved. Now all she had to do was make sure that Remus loved her back…and that Lily and James would finally come together. Jaylee smiled at the thought; somehow it felt like everything was going to be ok.

_**Authors note: Hi guys sorry I haven't written in a while but things have been so hectic! Once again thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, it's more like an introduction to the next but hopefully you like it anyway **__****__** Happy new year! xxxx**_


	21. St Black

James hung up the phone and passed it back to Lily in silence. It was so awkward; none of them knew what to do. Yes he had kissed Lily Evans, yes he had enjoyed it…but he was going out with her best friend…and one of his best friends was going out with her; he felt like such a sleaze.

It was so stupid; for weeks he had been longing to kiss those lips, for those lips to kiss back and now that it had finally happened…he wished it hadn't at all. But still…

James thought of the way she had kissed him…passionately…like she had wanted him as much as he had wanted her. The way her arms crushed her body to his as his fingers brushed the smooth skin of her waist. The way she had clung to him, never wanting to let go, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. But most of all…he thought of her lips. Their softness, their taste, their warmth. How easily they had opened against his own, how easily she had let their tongues slide together and entwine…he just wished they could be like that forever…in each others arms…never letting go…

"James?"  
Why did Remus always have to ruin it?  
"What?"  
"What…what did she say?"  
"She's fine…she just felt a little ill…"  
"Oh…"

James pulled his coat tighter, avoiding Lily's gaze. She wasn't saying much either; maybe it was the guilt. Was that just it? Did she feel sick knowing that she'd kissed one of Remus' best friends? Did she feel…dirty? Like a backstabber? Did she regret everything? Was it a mistake? Did she mean it at all…?

"I think we should go back…" Lily said quietly.

"Ok…" Remus said; he didn't know what else to say…it felt like he was getting in the way of something. Before he had agreed to this whole thing, if he found himself in a situation like this, he would have left, left them to it. Now he just couldn't. It was like being caught in a trap.

The trio set off towards the large Christmas trees that were the disapparating areas. The silence was so deadly between them the slightest noise from any one of them would have made them jump.

'Something's happened between them…" Remus thought to himself. Was it a good thing or a bad thing? Was he really getting in the way of something? Should they call it off now? Should he hold her hand to make James even more jealous? No…it would make things worse…

Slowly they reached the trees and held Lily's hand.

"What about James?" Lily said suddenly, "He can't disapparate yet either…"  
"I've got a car…" James said quietly, "I'll see you guys back at the cabins…"  
"Bye…" Remus said sadly.

"Bye James…" Lily said quietly, trying to catch his eye.

"Bye…" James departed from them, turning back at the pop of their disapparation. He wished he hadn't, for the last thing he saw was Lily's gloved hand gripped tightly in Remus' as he swept her away from him.

***

"What happened back there?" Remus asked as he pulled Lily back up off the floor.

"We…kissed…" Lily panted, "I don't…I don't think I'll ever get used to disapparating…"  
"You what?" Remus gasped, "The hypocrite! So he's mad at me…and then kisses you behind my back!"  
"I don't care if he's a hypocrite…" Lily smiled wistfully, "As long as he's my hypocrite…"  
Remus laughed as he dragged her back through the snow towards the main cabin.

"So…what does that mean?"  
"I don't know…afterwards we kind of…agreed to go back to you guys and…didn't say a word…"  
"It must be so confusing for him…" Remus said, shaking his head sympathetically.

"I know…but look! Now you know that he doesn't like Jaylee!"  
"And…I think Jaylee likes me…" Remus said bashfully.

"REALLY!?" Lily gasped, "Oh Remus I told you it would work!"  
Lily threw her arms around Remus and jumped up and down, forcing him to do the same.

"It would work even better if we didn't do anything couple-ish…" Remus laughed.

"Oh right…so does that mean we're breaking up?"  
"I think we should…"  
"Right…should I be upset?"  
"No…I don't think so…" Remus laughed, "Don't pretend to be either…it's best if we come clean about how we feel bout each other and them."  
"Righto…"  
"But first…I've got to make some magic happen…I've got to reassure her that I like her back…"  
"…The pendent? How are you going to give it to her without being anywhere near James?"

"Good question…"

***

"What? Remus you dog! I never knew you had it in you!"  
"Yea well…keep it down yea?"  
"Obviously! James would kill you!"  
"Don't go blurting it about…we don't want anyone else to know…not until we make sure that we're going to end up the way we should…"  
Sirius Black wiped his eyes with the dark sleeve of his shirt, wiping away all traces of the tears of laughter that had been there earlier.

"You guys are so stupid…" Sirius said, the trace of laughter still obvious in his voice, "You go through all that when really it was all going to work out in the first place…"  
"Well no…Lily needed James to have someone else to open her eyes…and I needed this to happen for confirmation…"

"I still think it's hilariously stupid…"

"Yea…it does sound like something you'd come up with…"  
"Yea…" Sirius chuckled, "No wait a minute! I did! You actually took my idea!"  
"What? No I didn't!"  
"Yea you did! I told James to do it to Lily…only…only he got duped instead!" Sirius' said through the bark-like laughter that had returned.

"Wow…looks like an idea of yours actually worked…"  
"I'll drink to that!" Sirius chuckled, pulling a hidden firewhisky from under one of the floorboards.

"But Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Mmmm?" Sirius said with a mouthful of whisky.

"You…you know how you…sneak out of Hogwarts sometimes?"  
"Aha…the old 'Sirius Black Escape' trick…?"  
"The one where no-one can understand how the hell you escape such magic…" Remus chuckled.

"Mmmm?" Sirius grinned, taking another swig; it was true that he had become quite famous for it with the kids back at Hogwarts, a real legend.

"Have you ever tried…sneaking _**in**_ somewhere?"  
"What are you getting at Remus?" Sirius smiled mischievously, one eyebrow raised.

"I have something for Jaylee…something that will hopefully end all this…"  
"And you want me to play Santa Clause on Christmas Eve?"

" Precisely."

"Say no more…" Sirius smiled, "As soon as you all get girlfriends the more left for me…"  
"You really are something Sirius," Remus chuckled disbelievingly.

"I know…" Sirius grinned, and with that, Remus took the small parcel from the bedroom and handed it to him.

"Don't break it…" Remus sighed pleadingly.

"Trust me…the 'Sirius Black Escape trick' never fails…even in reverse…"  
Sirius backed away using ridiculous movements with his arms that one might use when impersonating an octopus or a ghost.

"Aren't you gonna wear a coat or something?" Remus chuckled as Sirius opened the door and backed into the snow.

"Nah…I'm warm enough on the adrenaline of the whole thing…and besides…it will only slow me down…" Sirius winked mischievously. He put a corner of the parcel delicately in between his teeth and transfigured into a large black shaggy dog.

"It's cabin number sixteen," Remus said.

With that the dog nodded its head once and ran off into the snow, disappearing into the night.


	22. Puck gets stuck!

Sirius Black bounded of into the snow barely able to control his laughter. He _**knew**_ Lily liked James; it was so obvious...but Remus being so devious? It was so unexpected! And all this time…they had liked each other in the first place! What a joke! Sirius almost dropped the package between his teeth he could barely contain it.

Sirius froze, his head raised, his ears lifted. Footsteps…

James…

He could smell him. Quickly he darted behind the nearest cabin and avoided his path. He pressed against the cabin and lifted his ears to the sound of James' footsteps. James was alone and walking too slow to be in a good mood; he must have still been down about Evans and Remus. Sirius backed into the shadows as James passed him looking very glum indeed. Sirius had to pity him. The poor bloke was so confused and heartbroken, but at the same time…his devotion to Lily Evans was admirable. How the hell could he love someone who shunned him, yelled at him, hated him for so long? But then that was just it…maybe James knew what was behind Evans mask…but how?  
'Girls…' Thought Sirius to himself and bounded off towards cabin sixteen as soon as James had returned to their own.

The lights were out in the girls' cabin; that was a good sign. Sirius transfigured back into his human form and pressed his back against the cabin. He removed the package from his mouth and shook his sleeve back viciously to reveal a watch.

Midnight. How perfect.

Sirius searched for a small hole in the wood of the cabin.

"Come on, come on…" Sirius groaned but there was none to be found, "Typical…"  
Well it would have made sense to block all the holes in a place as cold as this. Now what as he going to do? The usual plan would be to shrink himself as small as possible to fit through and out of the other side. It was so simple, how had no one else tried it before? James had laughed when he had suggested it and now…he was the eighth wonder of the world…if not Hogwarts. All he would have to do then is unlock the door from the inside and get the parcel.

Sirius stepped away from the cabin and bit his lip. He circled the cabin as quietly as possible, trying desperately to find an opening, but then he saw it. Just above his head was a window, a tiny slither of a gap between it and the windowsill.

Sirius scrunched his eyes in concentration. The window was quite small…he'd barely be able to fit through it; he couldn't shrink himself, how would he reach it being that small?

Sirius groaned. Why were these things never easy?

Sirius replaced the parcel in his mouth and placed one foot on the swell of a log in the wall of the cabin. He pushed at the glass of the window and it widened slowly. Sirius pushed harder against the protesting hinges until it was just about wide enough for him to fit through. He grabbed the windowsill and pulled himself up as quietly and as hard and he could.

'This better work Moony…" Sirius growled internally as he pushed his torso through the opening.

"Shit…" Sirius whispered through gritted teeth; the window had led him right into their bedroom. Jaylee's bed was situated only a metre away from the wall Sirius was helplessly dangling out of and it was most definitely occupied. Sirius turned his attention to Lily's bed; he could just give her the parcel and she could leave it somewhere; all he had to do was wake her up.

Lily's bed, however, was neat, unoccupied and untouched.

"Double shit…" Sirius cursed again.

Sirius placed the palms of his hands against the wood of the cabin and pushed as hard as he could but his legs could not fit through.

"Fuck!" He cursed again. Great, now he was stuck. It was like being in a comedy movie…apart from the fact that this most definitely wasn't funny. Now what was he going to do?

"I'm going to kill you Remus," Sirius grumbled through gritted teeth as he tried pushing himself out of the hole.

…And then make damn sure that you get with Jaylee and then reincarnate you and then kill all your children and then kill you and clone you and kill your clones and their children…"

After a while Sirius gave up trying to push himself into the cabin and tried pushing himself out. Desperately he pushed with the toes of his shoes but they slipped with the friction and instead he kicked the wall hard.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Sirius whispered but it was too late.

***

Jaylee opened her eyes to see a black shape hovering above her head. The room was blurred and dark and she couldn't remember where she was. Suddenly her vision cleared and she was staring up at a young man trying to squeeze his way through her window.

Jaylee screamed and rolled off the far end of the bed. She grabbed her wand and pointed it directly at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She squealed as Sirius lifted his head to grin at her, "SIRIUS?"

"Damn…the plan has been foiled…" He laughed through gritted teeth, still holding the parcel between them.

"THE PLAN? WHAT PLAN? WHAT ARE YOU…HUH?" Jaylee yelled, still in shock.

"Erm…yea…could you help me before I explain?" Sirius asked, "I'm kinda…just a little but stuck…"

"Err…yea…yea I think I remember how to undo it…"  
"Undo it?"  
"There's a security charm on the windows…anyone who sneaks in is held there by magic until someone undoes it using the secret password…"  
"Great…"  
"Erm…Quibble…" Jaylee mumbled as Sirius pulled himself through the window.

"Quibble?" Sirius laughed, "Why quibble? What the hell is that?"

"I-I don't know our guide's crazy…"  
"Obviously…"

"What the hell were you doing?" She asked as he dusted himself off, "This isn't a prank is it?"  
"Of course not…I just wanted to play Santa," Sirius grinned removing the parcel from his mouth.

Jaylee folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Do I look stupid?" She said, "So I'm not the only one getting this special wake-up call? I was feeling so privileged and loved…"

"Ok ok…" Sirius said, "The truth is…I'm desperately in love with you…"  
Jaylee's eyes widened in shock and horror. This couldn't be happening…

"I joke, I kid!" Sirius said raising his arms once more, "The truth is that I'm bringing you something from a very dear friend of mine that's very fond of you…"  
"James?" Jaylee said, raising her eyebrow once more as he handed her the parcel.

"No…" Sirius chimed, "Strike one…"  
Jaylee stared at the parcel…it couldn't be…could it? She swallowed hard and flashed Sirius a wide-eyed look.

"R…Remus?" She breathed.

Sirius pressed his lips together to refrain himself from laughter and placed an index finger to them.

"Shhh…" He winked.

"Really?" Jaylee whispered, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

She carefully unrapped the package to find a deep blue box inside. Her hand shaking, she opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver heartshaped locket placed on a bed of silk. She gasped and removed the pendent from its box, opening the heart as she placed it in the centre of her palm.

**_Jaylee, I always have..._**

**_Remus xxx_**

"I can't believe it…" Jaylee whispered folding the note, "Wh-what does this mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius chuckled, "He's nuts about you! Crazy!"

Jaylee laughed hysterically and let the tears flow.

Remus **_loved_** her. He **_loved _**her...and he always has.

She threw her arms around Sirius as he broke into hysterics with her.

"As for James...I have a funny feeling he'll be more than happy with the result," He chuckled.

Who knew? Who knew Sirius Black of all people would be the key? Who knew that Sirius Black would make everything right again?

"Thanks Puck…" She whispered as they swayed in their embrace.

**_Authors note: I'd like to explain about the whole...'Sirius Black Escape Trick'. Before you say anything...no I do not belive he ecaped Askaban by shrinking himself lmao but it was one of my more funny thoughts that I came up with one eventful day in Italy with my friends and I decided to put it in because this version of Sirius is quite the joker. Second of all THANKYOU SO MUCH to those people giving me really sweet reviews. I wish I could reply to all of you but some of you don't have reply URL's! So I'm going to say it here THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! That's all for now and I will wirte again ASAP...when I get a chance to stop revising for all my mock's and exams :S Grr school preventing me from writing! xxxx_**


	23. Constantly devious

James trudged through the snow towards the log cabin he shared with his two best friends. Ha! Like he deserved friends anymore after kissing one of their girlfriends! James had debated whether to tell Remus about that just to get back at him for stealing Lily, but that would only make the matter worse. Not to mention the fact that Lily would hate him for eternity for destroying her 'perfect' relationship with the love of her life.

James turned his head suddenly to see a black shape darting out of the light, behind the nearest cabin.

'Must have been a cat…' James thought as he pushed the door to his own cabin open with a sigh. James threw his coat on the floor, not bothering with the hanger and marched into the warm, small sitting room.

Suddenly the fires glow hit a mass of silky red hair as he turned the corner and he almost yelled in shock.

Lily Evans was standing by the fireplace admiring a crystal clock, goblin made, the fire illuminating her enthralling green eyes. She jumped as he entered the room and let go of it, feebly trying to catch it again.

James' arm shot out as instant reaction; it was all those years of playing seeker on the Griffindoor quidditch team, catching the clock just before it hit the ground.

Lily sighed as he straightened up as if she was about to say something, but the words never came. James placed the clock back on the mantelpiece without a word; she was here for Remus after all. Instead he looked into her eyes, absorbing their beauty while he could before Remus entered the room and ruined it again. She looked worried as she stared back at him and James couldn't help but wonder if it was because of the events earlier today. He wasn't going to tell Remus, no matter how much he wanted; he was doing it for her…but he'd never tell her that. He waited for Remus to enter the room but he did not come; there was no sound in the cabin apart from the crackling of the fire. They were alone.

"Evans." James nodded in the form of a greeting. He hated calling her by her last name; it was so formal and cold, nothing like her real name…Lily…the sound of it made him shiver, made his heart pound excitedly…it was such a beautiful name.

"James…" She said back, biting her lip.

James? That was new. What happened to Potter? Or toe rag? Or bigheaded, stupid, prattish pig?

They continued to stare at each other for a moment longer, secretly admiring the colour and shape of each other's eyes.

"I erm…don't think…Remus is in…" James said, his face blank. To be honest he didn't know where Remus was…where could he possibly go at midnight?

"I know…" Lily said averting her eyes, "We…we split up you know…"  
James' heart sank. This was his fault. All his fault. He had ruined them.

"I'm so sorry Lily…" He said, his expression changing to shock.

"I…I didn't say anything I promise! I would never do that to you! Why? What happened? Are you ok? Stupid question…Do you want me to go talk to him cos I'll go-" James said, rushing to get his coat.

Maybe Remus had stormed out, maybe that's why he was gone!  
"No James!" Lily said grabbing his arm, pulling him back, sending butterflies fluttering through his stomach. Suddenly the despair in James' heart filled with hope.

"No?" James asked, his eyes smouldering, the longing was back. He was pushing it now; another kiss and Remus would walk in or something. He would most definitely ruin everything.

"I told him…"  
"Why Lily…was it the guilt?" James asked, his voice low "Was it because you were disgusted with me for kissing you?"

"Why?" Lily asked, barely audible, "Were you disgusted with me?"  
James laughed bitterly.

"It's impossible for me to hate you Lily…impossible for me to…feel any other way than I do now…than I always have…"  
Lily's eyes filled with tears and a single drop fell silently from its beautiful birthplace. James held Lily's head in one hand and gently brushed it away with his thumb. She closed her eyes at his touch and a small smile spread across her lips.

"I've been lying to you James…" She whispered, turning so that her lips brushed the skin of his palm, "All these years…"  
"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on James, you must have noticed…" Lily laughed softly, "You must have know that I have loved you as long as you've loved me…why else would you have put up with me all these years? Why else would I continue to talk to you after all the arguments if I hated you so much?"  
James swallowed hard, almost unable to control himself from roaring in triumph. Lily Evans _**loved**_ him…at last.

"No…" He laughed, shaking slightly form the adrenaline that rushed through him, "I didn't know… I thought I was just a hopeless cause."

Lily shook her head smiling, "No…"  
James stared at her as more tears leaked beneath the eyelashes that rimmed her closed eyes. He never removed the hand from her face; he was itching to pull her closer, to press his lips to hers once more.

"Lily…"  
"Mmmm?"  
"When I kissed you…in the car…why did you push me away if you wanted me as badly as I wanted you?"

"Pride I guess…" She laughed, "And…I was scared…because only when you did kiss me did I realise how much I wanted to kiss back…how much I really cared."

"So…in the snowball fight…?"  
"Yes James…I would have kissed you then as I kissed you in the ice gardens."

"So…why Remus Lily?"  
Lily bit her lip.

"You promise me you won't be angry?"

"I promise." James was too ecstatic to care about what she was going to say next.

"I was jealous because I saw you with Jaylee and I thought something was going to happen between you so I tried to convince her that Remus was so much better for her because…because I knew that he was in love with her-"

"Wait! What?" James said, shocked. Suddenly it hit him; why Remus had been so against the idea of James going out with Jaylee, why Remus hadn't come with them to the main cabin, the guy who Remus had known, the guy who Remus had known that was in love with Jaylee…was him.

"Oh…shit…" James said, his eyes wide.

A very sarcastic vision of himself clapping and patting him on the back came into view.

'Well done James' the imaginary vision said before him, pulling expressions that could only mean 'thicko'.

"Yea…" Lily giggled, "So anyway, Jaylee got the wrong idea and thought that I liked Remus. Then Remus messed up because you pushed him to his limits and he came over to tell me and then…and then you kissed Jaylee and…and neither of us could take it. So…we ran. We…we didn't know what to do so we decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend to make you jealous and to win Jaylee over…"

Lily's voice slowly became more anxious as the story progressed. James' hand fell from her face as he went into shock.

It was all fake. They had tricked him. She had never really loved Remus. He had gone through all that pain, that misery, that heartbreak…for nothing.

Lily scrunched her eyes as she felt his hand fall from her face and she longed for him to put it back. The skin turned to ice as soon as the warmth of his hand disappeared.

"You…you two…the both of you did this to split us up?"  
"Well…no…yes…not really because there was always something between Remus and Jaylee and…and definitely something between us…"

Remus…had…never…really…loved…Lily.

Lily…had…never…really…loved…Remus.

"Oh my god…" James muttered as Lily's eyes began to well up with tears again, different tears, "This is perfect!"  
James' face lit up as he gazed at Lily once more.

"What the heck are you crying for woman? Don't you see how perfect this is? We can all be together and no-one gets hurt!"

Lily laughed hysterically in relief. Her laugh…it was so beautiful…so pretty…it made him melt.

James, suddenly smouldering again grabbed Lily by the waist and pulled her in.

He feverishly pressed his lips to hers and her mouth opened easily, releasing a warm rush of air. She ran her hands over his shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck, a sharp noise erupting from the back of her throat. Suddenly an army of butterflies released in James' stomach, tickling his heart as they flew upwards; he couldn't get enough of her. He pushed her up against the wall and crushed his body to her, his fingertips lifting her jumper slightly to brush his fingertips along the smooth skin of her waist. Soft noises escaped their lips as they kissed harder, crushing themselves to each other, never wanting to let go. James, lips moved from her mouth and to her throat, kissing and nibbling at her flesh as she shook in his arms.

"I love you Lily…" James whispered when her found his way back up to her jaw line, his lips brushed the skin just under her ear.

"I love you too James…" She whispered as he pressed his lips to her once more, "Merry Christmas…"

James raised his head to stare straight into the eyes of Remus Lupin, sneaking past from the darkness of the kitchen into the bedroom. James jokingly narrowed his eyes over Lily's shoulder as Remus sneaked past. Remus smiled an impish grin and winked as he opened the door, disappearing into the darkness.

James made a mental note to thank Remus for pretending he was out later.

_**Authors note: Just incase there was any confusion, I haven't reached the end of this story just yet, there's a few loose ends to tie up ; )**_


	24. The happy ending

Jaylee tied the pendant around her neck in front of the mirror, clutching the beautiful silver heart once she had done it. She couldn't have been any more happier than she was at that moment, but…she still had one problem, what about James? She suddenly felt guilty; she shouldn't feel this happy about leaving someone for their best friend. Sadness suddenly filled Jaylee's heart; she didn't want to hurt James, he had been so good to her and he was so sweet.

Suddenly, the phone inside her pocket beeped and shook, pulling her out of her gloomy thoughts. Quickly she reached for the phone and she flipped it open to cease the loud beeping noise.

Lily…

Oh God Lily…did she know? What would she think about all of this? Would she be angry? Hurt? Lost?

With her hand shaking slightly she pressed the middle button and opened the message.

_**Jaylee don't panic, it's me Sirius**_

_**I've stolen Lily's phone :P**_

_**She knew already, James knows too and he's ok about it.**_

_**Remus and Lily planned it all to win you guys over; they never liked each other.**_

_**It's all going to be ok **__****_

_**Merry Xmas! xxxx**_

Jaylee read the text over and over again until it finally sunk in. With a relieved sigh she broke into a smile.

"I knew it…" She muttered, "I _**knew**_ Lily liked James…"

Jaylee had told her to tell her if she felt weird about her being with James, but nooooooooooooo. Lily was far too proud for that…or maybe she was just too shy; instead she had to go and make things complicated.

Giggling, Jaylee pulled on her coat and gloves before rushing out into the snow, straight into a slightly shocked Remus Lupin just outside the door. He was just the man she wanted to see. The impact of their bodies knocked Remus to the ground, throwing Jaylee on top of him.

"Well…good morning…" Remus smiled, slightly dazed and a little bashful.

"Hi…" Jaylee giggled shyly, brushing the flecks of snow out of his hair.

Remus blushed and his smile widened.

Oh god she loved his smile. She really did.

Remus cleared his throat.

"Erm…are…are you planning on getting off me anytime soon?" He laughed nervously.

"Oh…right…yea…" Jaylee blushed; the truth was she didn't want to. He pushed herself off his body and rolled onto her back in the snow, next to him.

She opened and closed her legs and arms creating the silhouette of an angel in the snow, giggling as she did.

Remus sat up and watched her do it smiling.

"You really are special do you know that?" He laughed. She stopped, positively beaming and sat up, their lips inches apart.

"How long?" She said excitedly, her heart pounding, her words rushed.

"What?"  
"How long for? How long did you like me?"  
"Oh…" Remus said, averting his eyes, hiding behind a curtain of hair.

"You're so shy Remus," Jaylee giggled.

"I'm sorry…" Remus said, his face turning a deeper pink

"Don't be…its cute…" She said resting her head on his shoulder, gazing lovingly up at his eyes. He was so warm…

She loved the way his hair fell into his eyes…his deep, chocolaty brown eyes. She had got lost in them with every sidewards glance in potions, every time he spoke to her, every time she saw him.  
Her dazzling smile brought confidence to Remus and so he stared straight back into her own icy blue eyes as he answered.

"An eternity…" He whispered, gently pressing his forehead against hers. His hair falling into his eyes again, just how she liked it. She raised herself up a little, pushing herself up with her arms behind her, her head no longer on his shoulder.

Their lips were gently touching, soft and warm against each other, both of them slightly apart, both too shy to make the next move. Not yet kissing…but touching.

Gently Remus moved closer and pressed his lips even firmer to hers, unable to take the suspense. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and slowly moved them up towards her thick, dark hair, entangling his fingers in them as he gained a fistful. She pressed the tip of her tongue to his bottom lip, coaxing them open, hungry for more. He opened his with ease, screwing his eyes tighter as their tongues wound together. He lowered one arm to her waist and one to her cheek, pulling her into a sitting embrace, her hands on his shoulders. It was gentle and perfect and warm against the snow. She raised her arms higher, wrapping them around his neck until their bodies were pressed against each other, so that she was almost sitting on his lap. He pulled her up onto it so that he could wrap his arms around her, cradling her in his arms. Gently he lowered her onto the snow, and she lay there on her back his arms on her waist, leaning over her.

The snow was cold but she barely noticed as she kissed his soft yet firm lips that pinned her to the ground. It must have been such a sight; two people lying in the snow on Christmas day…kissing…it was simply magical.

Slowly they pulled away from each other, Remus still leaning over her, their noses touching. Jaylee panted beneath him in the snow. Damn he was a good kisser!

Remus moved in once more and pressed his lips to hers again, slightly faster than before, slightly more vigorously. She let him kiss her, just laying there, only her lips moving, fast and furious with his. Eventually they stopped and Jaylee sat up next to Remus in the snow. He looked like he wanted to say something but was debating on saying it; his mouth opened and closed as his eyes flickered from hers to the floor.

"What is it?" she whispered, desperately wishing for him to kiss her again.

"I…I want to tell you how much I…but…I'm afraid it will…I don't know if you'll…"  
Jaylee leaned closer to him, their shoulders touching, their faces inches apart again.

"Please tell me…" She said, her eyes smouldering.

Remus swallowed hard and swivelled round to face her. His voice became frantic and his facial expressions changed to worry.

"Ever since I saw you I've wanted you. I...I love you. I have dreams about you, I can't stop thinking about you and when you went out with James…it…it tore my world apart…" Remus' face became increasingly pinker as he hid behind the hair that fell into his eyes, "It…it hurt Lily too because she's always been in love with James and we made a plan to win you over, to break you apart. I'm so sorry but I didn't know what to do. The moment I saw you kiss I just-"

"Shh!" Jaylee said, pressing an index finger to his lips, "I know…I know…Sirius told me everything."  
"Really?" Remus said gobsmacked, "This is why you shouldn't tell Sirius anything-!"  
"No! No he made it work! He told me everything, including how you felt about me and how long for. If it weren't for him I'd never have known…I probably would have just thought the pendant was some…peace offering between us after I admitted that…that I loved you…"

"You ran off before I could say anything…I would have…right there and then if you hadn't run away…"  
"I was scared…"  
"I know…" Remus smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and quickly pressing his lips to her eyebrow, holding it for few a seconds, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Jaylee said softly, staring back into those dark brown eyes.

***

The journey back from Hogwarts was a great one, the five of them crammed in to James' car, James and Lily at the front, Remus, Jaylee and Sirius in the back, everyone with who they should be.

It was New Years Eve and everything was perfect. With a few days left of the Christmas holidays, Jaylee had decided to host a last minute New years party at her house and everyone was there helping her set up.

Sirius laughed at Lily's feeble attempt at hanging the homemade paper chains with James spinning her round in circles every few seconds, his arms around her waist. Remus and Jaylee giggled quietly as they hung up the mistletoe, stealing kisses every few minutes.

"You know, I feel sorry for you Sirius…" Remus said, a sly smile upon his face, "Me and James go out and pull and you just sit there and do nothing all day…why don't you get in the action too?"  
"How dare you turn my own words against me to teach me a lesson!" Sirius chuckled, "You should know by now that I never learn, and anyway...who said I haven't?"

Everyone turned to look at Sirius sitting smugly in an armchair. He sipped his firewhisky, relishing their shocked expressions.

"Blimey! You kept that quiet!" James said, obviously impressed.

"Like I said before James…good looks…you have to be born with them," Sirius winked.

It was eight in the evening and everyone was there, the party was well underway. Couples danced and mingled as Jaylee's parents dished out yet more food, slightly worried that teenagers of magical blood ate differently than they did. Sirius black sat in the corner watching the couples twist and turn throughout the room, quite at ease even though his date was an hour late.

"Where is this girl then?" Remus asked, taking a seat beside him, "I'm curious now…"

"They'll be here," Sirius smiled, stealing a sausage roll from the table, "They're coming from…quite a bit away…"

"What's her name?"  
"Erm…well…"  
"Oh come on…you don't even know her name?"  
"Well it's not that exactly…"  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and a smile spread across his face.

"They're here…" Sirius said, standing.  
"I am not missing this…" Remus said with a wide grin, standing next to him, beckoning James over. Who was good enough for Sirius Black?  
The three made their way to the door accompanied by Lily and Jaylee.

Jaylee made her way to the door and wrenched it open, the others unable to see what was behind it. Suddenly Jaylee's eyes widened and she pressed her lips together trying desperately not to laugh. Eventually she couldn't take it any more and the laughter erupted throughout the hallway. The others crammed themselves in the hallway craning their necks to see who it was that had caused such a strange reaction.

There in the doorway were seven girls, all of whom James recognised from that fateful night when he and Jaylee had met properly for the first time.

"Evening ladies," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of the two in front.

Remus shook his head incredulously at Sirius.

"Well I didn't say it was one person…I just said I was getting in on the action…"

Laughter erupted from James, causing Lily to break into hysterics. A wide smile crept across Remus'' face before he finally gave into the hilarity of the situation.

"Happy new year boys…ladies…" Sirius said nodding to each of them, parading into the front room surrounded by a gaggle of girls.

"Come on Evans…Lily…" James corrected, he was going to have to get used to that now, "Let's dance…"

James took Lily's hand and led her onto the dance floor, dancing as they had during those complicated times, enchanted by each other.

Remus took Jaylee's hand and also led her onwards, pressing his lips to hers as he purposely pulled her under the mistletoe on their way to the dance floor.  
Everything was how it was meant to be, everything was perfect and it was…without a doubt…going to be a very happy new year.

_**Authors note:**__** Thank you all so much who have left reviews on this story and I am both happy and sad to say that this is the final chapter. I hope you liked it and I hope I've done it justice : p In answer to all those who have asked me via e-mail, yes I will write more Lily/James fanfics because I LOVE them and yes I will write more for Sirius and Remus seeing as I LOVE them too. I have an idea already and you can guarantee that it will be as loved up as this one…(I do love romance)…and it will be about Sirius XD see it at **_

_**http://www. fanfiction. net/s/4782935/1/Siriusr_Triwizard_troubles**_

**_(i might be stating the obvious but ignore the gaps between the 'www.' and 'fanfiction.' and 'fanfiction.' and 'net' it was the only way i could put it up for some reason...)_**

_**xxxx **_


End file.
